The Truth
by Thingy
Summary: In a city ruled by corruption a bee served a cat. The cat strayed too far and the bee was left broken and helpless. But those who angered a bee know its stinger is not to be messed with. Welcome, I am the Truth and I will tell you a story. AU, Shoujo-ai
1. Welcome the Truth

Welcome. I'm the Truth and I will tell you a story. A True story, so to speak. Being the truth is a hard job. I exist everywhere but am accepted nowhere. People call me funny, ridiculous or insane. Yet I am happy to exist. For if I did not, the following story would not have existed.

A true story of true love and true friendship. How can love be true, I wonder. Is there a meter to measure love? If so what is the border between true and untrue love? Is it merely a feeling that might fade over time, or is it something deeper that will last? I do not know the true answer to this. Feelings are difficult for me. When are they true and when not?

All I know is that I wonder where this is going. You do not want to know about the truth behind feelings, do you? No, you are merely here to find out about a black cat and a shattering bee, wondering how harmony can exist between them.

The cat is a changing animal. It goes where it wants, when it want, with who it wants. There is simply no way to stop the cat form straying. It cares only for itself and the person currently responsible for its food.

The bee is a constant animal. It does the job it's supposed to do. It will not run form its responsibilities. There is simply no way to keep the bee from its Queen. It cares only for those it serves, ignoring the feelings the little creature itself has.

So what to do for a bee serving a cat? The cat will stray too far and the bee will be left broken and helpless. But those who angered a bee know its stinger is not to be messed with. Death will not stop the bee from stinging. Beware little cat, a bee freed from its job will go after those who erased its reason for existence. Beware little cat, for that is you.

_The Truth always catches up with you, and I have arrived now. Prepare for the end to come, even though it hasn't even started yet._

_---_

A/N: Kay, so this is the introduction to my first official fanfic. I might take awhile before I put up the real chapter one, even though I've already got it finished… Basically this is only here so I've got a phsycological push to write. ButButBut, couple of things I will tell now so I won't need to bother you with it at a later time:

English is not my mother tongue so I apologise for any mistakes in the language. Please let me know when I make a mistake, grammar or spelling. I've been taught English-English but reading too many fanfics caused American-English to slip in. You'll most likely see a combination of both.

Like said, this is my first Fanfic. Let me know if something doesn't make sense or if I make the characters _extremely_ OOC (They will be OOC, but that's just because I'm a bad writer xD).

Uhhm… as a beginning writer I need al the help I can get. So you are very welcome to say this story is lousy, just tell me why so I can work on it.

Oh yeah, In case ya didn't know… I don't own bleach. And I don't think I will in the course of writing this fic so I won't say it again. If you ever wonder if I do or do not own bleach, just think about it… Why. the. hell… Would you write fanfiction if you'd own the damn thing? So if this story stops somewhere halfway through, _then_ you can safely presume I own Bleach. ^^

Ja mata ne!


	2. Two Sides

_**Two sides….**_

_She had waited. Patiently waited. Never once imagining her mentor would break her promise. That illusion faded over the years. But inside of her, a part kept hoping. Waiting. Every day she waited till she'd see her goddess again. To see that grin and Goofy never far behind. Today was a day like that._

_She had led her squad in a battle against the hollows. Events that had recently happened, had caused her to be distracted and remember the past. She had only thought of her former master and failed to be a good leader and protect her subordinates. Instead, they had protected her when her mind had drifted of in the heat of battle. A few of them had fallen until the eleventh squad had turned up and defeated the hollow._

_She had been hurt and lay now in the hospital. Night had fallen but she refused to get the rest she desperately needed. The wild flowers she could see through her window reminded her of that time she was hospitalized after protecting her lady._

'Yoruichi-sama!' She had gone faster than she thought she could and blocked the attack aimed at her master. Soi held it off long enough for Yoruichi to get on her feet again and raise her zanpaktou before it sent her crashing in a wall.

The air was forced out of her lungs and she felt like her eyes would pop out of their sockets. Suzumebachi dropped out of her hand and she rested lifeless against the wall. With trouble she focussed her vision on the one she should be protecting now. All Soi saw was the fury she was radiating before she lost conscious.

When she woke up she found herself alone in a hospital room in the fourth division. With a sigh she had sat up and cursed at herself for not protecting her lady. 'Lay down, Shaolin. Retsu said you should lay down and rest.'

In the door opening said person appeared, one hand behind her back. 'Go-gomen Yoruichi-sama.' Soi said softly, head bowed and eyes focused on her hands.

'Huh?' Yoruichi just blinked while she came closer. 'What for? I got you in trouble, remember? So I'm going to be the one to apologise.' With that she started to grin broadly and proudly and pulled out a bush of wild flowers she most likely got out of someone's garden.

Soi looked from the proud look on her face to the flowers and chuckled softly. It sure was a cute sight, Yoruichi acting like a kid that did something wrong. 'You think that will make it right?' She asked with a grin while raising an eyebrow.

Yoruichi's grin just got bigger. 'Just shut up, you. Lie down! Order from the big scary boss herself.'

Soi had been more than happy to oblige. Since that day, she had grown to love certain things no one would look twice at.

_What a sad person she truly was. She had greatly admired and respected the Shihōin, only after spending quite some time disliking her. Her dislike had turned into like, her like into admiration and that up until a point of worship. How hard the fall had been after she'd been left. How much pain after so much happiness. With a sigh she looked up at the moon and her thoughts wandered to the time they'd met._

'Hold that thief!' The angry voice followed her while she fled the market, bread tucked under her arms. She skilfully avoided the people in her way only to run into a person as she rounded a corner. She'd found herself in the arms of a, very beautiful she had to admit, young woman. Her golden eyes looked at her with interest. All she saw until she realised those were the eyes of the Shihōin heir, were the orange jacket and short dark hair. Quickly she averted her gaze and pulled away.

'Name?'

'Shaolin Fon, your excellence.'

The Shihōin nodded and shoved Shaolin behind her back. Right in time as a furious man just appeared around the corner. With wide eyes he observed the girl before him. After a respectful bow he managed to stutter out this question.

'Ha-ha-have yo-you… Have you se-seen a girl ran past?'

All Shaolin could do was pray the noble wouldn't sell her out.

Yoruichi merely shrugged. 'Several. You might want to drop by the Factory if you want a girl. Or are the prices there too high for you?' No smile on her face showed she was joking.

The embarrassed man scratched his nose. 'Ehh… I-I don't… It's not like that. The-the bitch stole my bread, you see.'

'Ah, yes I've seen that girl.' Shaolin closed her eyes and mentally prepared herself for the beating she would soon receive. ' But in the time you've wasted, _my_ time you've wasted, I think she's come too far for you to catch. So I suggest you go back to from whatever stone you came under and leave me alone.'

The man gave another bow. 'I'm sorry I've wasted your time, your excellence.'

'So am I.'

The man retreated with his tail between his legs. Shaolin let out a loud sigh and had to suppress the urge to hug the other girl.

'Geh, I guess you owe me one, eh?' The purple haired girl grinned over her shoulder at Shaolin. She started to walk away and raised a hand in the sky. 'See you later, Shaolin-chan!'

'Yeah, see you later.' Shaolin had muttered, so soft she almost couldn't hear herself. She shook away the feeling of awe and continued her way to her home.

'_She sure left a big impression.' Soi shook her head. Even then she had been captured by her mentor's demeanour and air that hung around her. The next time they'd met, it was Yoruichi doing the running._

The raven haired girl saw her coming from far. Because really, how hard is it to miss a purple blob followed by heavily armed guards? Shaolin let out a big sigh. The guards wouldn't even see her if they were standing right below her. Her position in the tree was safe, a thick and sturdy branch on which she usually sat to keep watch over the street. She was one of the few who actually cared about others.

She lived south of the River. Few hollows cared about coming here so the amount of shinigami wasn't too high either. So she took on the job to watch over the kids roaming the streets without parents and make sure they didn't starve to death. She had seen her friends die of starvation and after nightmares about their hollow faces and empty eyes, she decided to protect other kids from the same faith.

By now, she had become the leader of a group of spirited kids who pretty much protected this neighborhood. They were all strong, not afraid of a fight, and most importantly, very good thieves and pickpockets.

A sharp whistle pulled her out of her thoughts. She nodded and signaled to the boy standing on the other side of the street. He raised his arm and ran towards the guards. He let out another sharp whistle, and the slum dwellers responded accordingly. As soon as the girl had passed, they suddenly seemed to walk even closer to each other which made it impossible for the guards to keep up with the noble.

In the meanwhile Shaolin had jumped down and waited for Yoruichi to reach her. 'Follow me.'

Yoruichi only grinned and followed the shorter girl. Shaolin lead her through a maze of streets and people until they reached the river. Shaolin looked over her shoulder en observed the other.

'You should be okay now.' She gave Yoruichi a look and wanted to walk away.

'Hey, you live in Thieves Den?'

Shaolin stopped and looked over her shoulder. 'Does it matter?'

'Just wondering. I mean, you knew the way and all. And the thieves built it so that outsiders get lost…'

Yoruichi pointed with her chin to the other side of the river.

'It's pretty boring on that side you know. Sometimes I wish I would just live here. Thieves Den and Smugglers Cave seem fun.'

'Yes, they are very much fun.' Shaolin spit out sarcastically. 'Seeing people starve to death or die because of deceases you nobles never even heard of. Very much fun.'

'I…I'm sorry. I didn't…didn't mean it like that. I just meant that above the river there… I mean... Here you can do something…' Yoruichi seemed to struggle to find the right words.

Shaolin shot her an impatient and angry look, hoping it would either shut the other girl up, or speeds the conversation up. It did both. First she just looked at Shaolin with wide and hurt eyes, then she took a deep breath and started talking like all nobles do.

'What I just wanted to say… where I live, everyone's fake. Nobody acts like they really are. I don't even know if I love my parents because I don't know who and how they really are. We are all supposed to act like perfect little nobles, we never were allowed to be children. That's why I like to come here. Here I can be who I want to be and act like I'm the child I am. That is…That is why I like it here. I… I know life here is tough.'

Shaolin's frown deepened, what would some brat in the richest part of town know about _life_?

'The stories… everything we hear… but, but still. The people treat you fo-for who you are, not… not for what you are. And I-I want pe-people to…to…'

She stopped talking and stared at her feet. The only sound between them for some time was that of the river. While it gently hit the banks, a plan started to form in Shaolin's head. She wanted to be treated like a normal person? Fine. She obviously wanted to get to know Thieves Den. Fine. She would give her all that. In return, _her _thoughts would infiltrate the Palace in the form of one of the mightiest people to be.

Yoruichi looked up, obviously wondering why the Thief still stood there. Their eyes locked and Soi returned the golden gaze with her own. Silver beat Gold. As the other looked away she started talking.

'You say you know life here is tough. You say you want to be treated for who you are, and not what you are. Do you want me to show you how tough life can get? Do you want me to treat you like the stuck up noble I think you are, or change my opinion about you?'

The speed at which Yoruichi snapped her head back could've been lethal. Shaolin grinned to herself.

'If you do, I could show you around here. You could add your story to the list.'

'Why… why would you do that?'

Shaolin raised an eyebrow and shook her head. 'It's unusual for a noble to voluntarily come here in the first place, and you even want to be treated like the ordinary dweller. You're different and I'm gonna use that. I'm going to let you see how we really are. One day, you'll become head of one of the four great houses, and captain of a division. If you know us, if you know how much help we need, you might help us in the future. That's why.'

Yoruichi let out a soft chuckle. 'So… So you're not angry?'

'Oh, I am. You greatly pissed me off by saying you know how life is around here, but I'd be a fool if I think a personal issue more important than possible help in the future.'

Yoruichi nodded and grinned. 'We've got a deal then.'

Their hands met in a crushing handshake.

_Soi stretched her right hand above her and looked at it. It had been her to break the handshake. The power Yoruichi had, had surprised her greatly. It was uncommon for nobles to be physically strong, they rather focused on mental tricks to defeat their opponents. Kidou, Demon Magic. The true surprise, however, hadn't come till the next time they met._

With a loud sigh she threw another rock at the window above her. It had taken her no more then a few days to figure out where Yoruichi's room was and her routine. According to what she ahd observed, she should be in her room at that moment. Light was burning inside, so why wasn't the girl in her room? It took her 2 more rocks and numerous sighs before Shaolin decided the only option was to go and get her.

It was a good building to climb. A lot of ugly decorations to hold on to and wide spaces between the big stones to put her feet. Opening the window was just a bit more tricky. Obviously they had thought about the Thieves paying them a visit. Not that any would dare, but it wasn't like the nobles knew that. Shaolin pulled out two of her tools and placed her feet so she wouldn't fall down. After a short while of prodding, the window silently opened.

She climbed in and figured her objective wasn't where she was supposed to be. She also figured it would do no harm to take a look around. A couple of photographs. A young Yoruichi and parents, Yoruichi and some goof with blonde hair, Yoruichi and a stiff boy Shaolin recognized as the Kuchiki heir, Yoruichi and the only… female among the Shiba kids.

Shaolin shook her head and turned away. They held nothing important to her. Just as she reached out her hand to open a drawer, the door opened. She whipped around and found the reason Yoruichi hadn't been there. A grin spread across her face as the other started to blush. Standing there, wrapped in nothing more than a towel and with dripping hair, stood Shihōin Yoruichi.

'Wha-what you're doing here?' She asked nervously, gripping the towel.

'Coming to get you of course. Now get dressed sow e can leave. I feel uncomfortable staying in houses this big for too long.'

'Where are we going?'

'I'm going to show you night life in Thieves Den.'

Joy lit up Yoruichi face, until confusion took over. 'How… how did you get in here?' Her eyes flickered towards the window.

Shaolin just grinned. 'I'm a thief you idiot. It be pretty sad if I couldn't get through the lousy security you've got. Now, get dresses!'

More red crept up to her face. 'Ah. I see… Bu-but ca-ca-can't you w-wait out-outside while I ge-get dressed?' Another grin form the shorter girl gave her her answer. 'Can you at least turn around?'

'My, my. And here I was thinking you were different.'

'Not like that! Turn around!'

With a laugh Shaolin obeyed. 'I didn't mean that, baka. I just thought you knew how things worked below the river, and realize that you've got nothing I haven't had presented to me before.'

The rustle of clothes behind her momentarily stopped. 'You're… you're a wh-'

Shaolin interrupted with a sigh. 'You disappoint me again, noble. Not every chick from below the rivers is a whore, ya know. A week in South, however, and you'll know all about female anatomy. Male as well, by the way. They do their job anywhere you want them to, "_Finished while you wait, sir." _Like they're friggin mending shoes. With us they at least got the decency to stay _inside._'

A chuckle let her know Yoruichi was assured again.

'.. You ever visited a brothel?'

'Almost every week. Not for the… wares though. My guys and I take care of stuff the shinigami don't. We protect them form unwanted guests or deliver messages. But to answer your question, no. I've never user the services of a whore. First of all I don't have the money, and second I don't feel the need to. And I know them too well.'

'Knowing them stays you from going? Let's say it's free and you really do feel the need to. You still wouldn't go?'

'Think yourself in that position. Would you go and pay that Shiba girl a visit?'

'Don't make me sick, Shaolin.'

'Than stop forcing me in the roll of a perverted little girl. You done yet?'

'Sorry, sorry. Almost.'

Neither of them spoke until Yoruichi tapped Shaolin's shoulder who then on her turn made her way towards the window. (Not before glancing at Yoruichi and realizing she would stand out quite a bit.)

'We're going out that way?'

'You expect me to march trough your house to use the front door? Maybe introduce myself to your parents while I'm at it? I'll go down first to catch you if you fall.'

It turned out to be not needed and they safely made their way through "Le Quartier D'or", or Piggybank as the thieves called it, and over the river.

'Where to now?'An impatient and over happy Yoruichi asked.

'It's my turn to ask a question. You asked the brothel one, which I answered truthfully, so now it's your turn.' A smirking Shaolin replied. 'How do you feel about becoming the next head of the Shihōin clan, the commander of the Special Forces _and _Captain of the Second Division?'

'Wouldn't that count as three questions?'

'Just answer the question, will you!'

It remained silent. Shaolin looked at the girl walking beside her from the corners of her eyes, and noticed the deep frown gracing her face. That one frown seemed to hold every negative emotion that existed. Anger, jealousy, sadness but all was overruled by pain. A big, always present pain.

'You don't have to answer if you don't want to.' She said silently.

Yoruichi made a soft noise. '… It's only fair, isn't it? You answered mine, so I answer yours. It's just… I don't have the answer. I'm not sure if I even want any of it. It will force me to be a perfect lady, never being able to go where I want. I will never be able to be free any more or be myself. The fact I'll be that powerful and have control over so many people scares me a bit. It's…' a soft sigh 'It's not really fair. There are so many people who want to have what I just get thrown in my lap. And here I am, wondering if I even want any of it. On the other hand, the fact I'll be able to help so many people and serve for the right cause is a good thing, and I'm more than happy to do that. Some parts of it are just a bit scary.'

It _was_ not fair. And there _were_ so many people wanting the exact same thing she didn't want. But yet… if the girl gave up now already, while she was a noble and so supposed to be stronger and more intelligent (Something Shaolin had always doubted) than the normal people, then how should anyone else deal with it? But well, she wasn't even an adult yet so there was time enough for her to get used to it all.

'It might take some time, but you seem like a strong enough person to deal with it all. As long as you really believe you're helping and doing the right thing, then there's nothing to stop you. No one will or can force you to be that perfect lady if you don't want to be. Just think about it! You're of one of the big noble houses, you're soon to be captain of two of the three fighting forces in Seireitei. Be the person you want to be and do what you think is right. It'll make you a better captain than all those arrogant captains there are now.'

'And if I do that no one will be surprised if I help some poor people?'

'Exactly!'

'You're pathetic, Shaolin.'

_Soi grinned. Since that night, she had went to pick up Yoruichi many times. It started as nothing more than a convenient deal for both sides, but through time it had grown to be a strong bond and friendship. Far enough for Soi to give up her gang en those who needed her protection, only to stay with Yoruichi. It had done them all good in the end, but she did feel like a traitor when she left. 'I doubt she ever felt like that.' Soi whispered softly. 'But then again, I didn't even notice right before she left. I'd be a fool to think I know her. But I already know I'm a fool, a fool for ever trusting her.' She went quiet again and looked at the clouds slowly covering up the moon. The many happy memories they shared were clouded by the few bad ones. And still she remained hoping. Waiting. Just to see her goddess again._

---

A/N: Aye, so it's up a bit sooner than I originally wanted but that means I just have to hurry up writing, eh? Anyway, thanks for those who reviewed! I actually figured that no one would for such a small intro so I'm really happy. But, I hope this story will be to your liking ^^

Ja mata ne!


	3. Of a Coin

…_**of a Coin**_

_Sitting on the porch in front of the shop, she cursed herself again. She had run. Ran like a coward, like some little kid. The fact she ran didn't matter much. She had her reasons and it had been the only option at the time. What bothered her was the way she had ran. She ran without saying goodbye or thinking about the people she might hurt. _

_No, she did think about the people she might have hurt. Or more about that one person she_ knew_ she hurt. Soifon. She sighed and buried her head in her arms. Not a single day passed in which she didn't think of the raven haired girl. Not one since her departure. The stars up above seemed to laugh at her. How could one be so foolish?_

With a smirk she stopped the attack. Fast as lightning she countered, only to be surprised it was blocked. Swords clashed again and this time she was thrown to the ground by the force behind the attack. Careless. Shocked and unable to move she watched the blade coming at her.

'Yoruichi-sama!'

A gush of wind and her view was blocked by her bodyguard. She gulped and scrambled to her feet again. She raised her zanpaktou and readied her stance again, Soi on the other hand was smashed into a wall. Suzumebachi dropped to the ground and a fury inside of her woke.

'You just made a mistake…' she growled.

'What? I hurt your little toy?' The hollow just laughed and swung his katana at her again. It was the last time he ever did that for sure.

'… You've hurt someone who I promised to protect.' Her eyes, boiling with anger, locked with the soldiers.

He gulped. She grinned.

It took her nothing more than a few seconds to knock the katana from his hand, and send him on a single trip to hell.

'Soi!' She quickly sheathed her zanpaktou and ran to her subordinate. 'Come on Soi.' She mumbled softly. Yoruichi carefully picked Soi up and ran of to the fourth division.

Nervously pacing through the hallway, Yoruichi again went over the phrase she had prepared to apologise. Every time she did so, it seemed more foolish and she felt more guilty. A loud cursing shook her out of her thoughts. She entered Soi's room. Her bodyguard sat up looking just as guilty as she felt.

'Lay down, Shaolin. Retsu said you should lie down and rest.'

She leaned against the doorpost. 'Go-gomen Yoruichi-sama.' Soi bowed her head and looked like a little kid. How cute. She mentally smacked herself for thinking that while she should be apologising.

'Huh?' She blinked and crossed the room towards Soi. 'What for? I got you in trouble, remember? So I'm going to be the one to apologise.'

With that she pulled out the bush of ehhr… flowers and for lack of words to say, she just grinned. Hoping it would do the trick and Soi wouldn't be angry at her.

Soi chuckled. 'You think that will make it right?' She asked with a raised eyebrow.

Yoruichi's grin got bigger. Mission successful! 'Just shut up, you. Lie down! Order from the big scary boss herself.'

Soi obliged with a sigh and looked up at her with a sparkle in her beautiful silver eyes.

_Beautiful eyes indeed. With a sigh Yoruichi let herself fall on her back. Soi hadn't been her first friend and she hadn't been her last. Hell, she hadn't even been her best friend. Or so she thought. Only now, far away from said girl, did she realize what Soi had meant to her. _

_After the first time they had met Yoruichi was convinced she'd never see the girl again. It had come as a complete surprise that her "saviour" (Like she wouldn't have been able to save herself) was that same girl. After they had made the deal, she had grown quite fond of her. Even though the other was radiating dislike and distaste._

_It didn't take longer than a few months before she knew the district where the Thieves lived, Thieves Den, like any Thief. While she learned the way to survive in the poor districts, Soi learned to fight like a member of the Special Forces. Both learned stereotypes did not apply to the other. They became friends. Finally she could enjoy her life, finally she could have fun. Until her father decided it was time for her to take over command. _

'You're acting like a little kid again.'

Yoruichi grumbled in reply. 'I don't want to. Why can't he just continue to do it? It's not like I'll do a better job.' She let her head rest against the tree she was sitting in front of.

A sigh from below made her tilt it back. She looked at the girl who rested her head in her lap. Grey eyes looked at her through half opened eyelids.

'You're supposed to be happy, ya know? People would give the world to be in your position. And please… don't ruin this beautiful day with your whining.' The eyes closed again.

Yoruichi just pouted. Shaolin was right, again. It was indeed a beautiful day. Sunlight streamed through the leaves of the tree, drawing patterns on Shaolin's face. No cloud covered the sky and no reports of fighting had reached her yet. Yoruichi played with a bit of Shaolin's shoulder length hair and let out a big sigh.

'If I do take over, I won't be able to see you as often…' She smirked and waited for a reply. None came.

'I will be constantly absorbed by my work, and I'll become very lonely and all.' She tried again. Still no reply.

'… If you'd join me than I wouldn't--'

'I'm not joining that stupid Military Police thing.'

'Come on! It'll be fun working together. And I don't have to be all that secretive if I visit you.'

'No.' Shaolin sat up. 'I'm not going to betray my guys just because it'll make you feel better. The people here actually need me. Tell me, if I join is there anything I could do for the people here? Geh, even better… how are you so sure they'll let a poor beggar girl join the intelligence forces?'

'Because you're my friend! Because I trust you! You're not betraying your gang if you join. You'll help them in many ways just by stopping the hollow! Please, just… just think about it before you turn down the offer. Your advice and knowledge will… will be irreplaceable. '

'You are afraid to be seen with me!' Shaolin got up en looked down on her, frown marring her face.

'You've kept me a secret for everyone who means something. You say I get in, but how do you plan on doing that if you won't even admit you know someone like me?! I should believe you tell them you know me? Better even, that you trust me?!'

She shook her head. 'I'm not going to join, Yoruichi. Nothing that you say is going to convince me.' And with those words, she stomped away.

Yoruichi decided against going after her, it would only make the younger girl more angry. She let out a big sigh and let her head fall back against the tree, eyes closed. She'd get what she want… in the end she always did.

_Heh… was this really what she wanted? It was the end and she'd lost it all… Everything she and Soi had worked for. Was this really where she wanted to be?_

"_Yeah, you do. Sacrifices had to be made. Soi was just one of them" _

_What a pathetic excuse. But unfortunately, it was the very truth. What a strange thing, truth… All those years ago, she was convinced Soi would join. When the stubborn girl made her point by ignoring the noble, Yoruichi had thought the end of it and had given up trying. Just when she had accepted what she believed to be the truth, she had come across that same grey eyed girl among her subordinates, fighting a training battle._

Sitting on a roof, watching some of the new recruits gang up on a small recruit among them, Yoruichi was bored. Very bored. Shaolin no longer talked to her because Yoruichi kept pestering her about joining the correction corps. Kisuke was doing something, and she honestly had no intention of knowing what and Kuukaku was busy as well. She already spend the last few days bothering Byakuya and it was getting less fun each time.

She sighed and watched the small recruit easily defeat his opponents. She showed a small smile before she dropped down, wanting to stretch her muscles.

Of course she easily showed her "competition" every corner of the training area. She stood watching them lying there pathetic when she felt a presence coming at her from behind. She turned and aimed a kick which, to her surprise, was blocked.

Eyes widened as grey and yellow met. Yoruichi quickly regained her composure and threw Shaolin to the ground. The girl scrambled up and remained bowed at the ground, waiting for her to speak. Thinking of the people most likely watching, Yoruichi asked the only question that sprung to her mind.

'What's your name?'

'I-I'm Soifon.'

'Is that so?'

Soifon, eh? Changed your name? She said nothing as the turned around and walked away. What was she doing here? Her refusal to join the Military Police force had been firm and Yoruichi had been convinced the girl would never in her lifetime come near The Morgue, the district where the second division was stationed.

---

That night Yoruichi waited for Shaolin under the bridge. The sun had disappeared in the river and lights cast ever changing shadows on the surface of the water. The question had bothered her the entire day, so se decided the best solution was to go and ask the girl about her sudden change of heart.

'Wh-what are you doing here?'

Yoruichi turned around en shot the other a wide grin. 'Waiting for you, Shaolin.'

'I told you. It's Soifon.'

'Hmmm…. What ya changed yer name for?'

Soifon shrugged as reply. 'I simply did what I needed to do to get in.'

Yoruichi curiously raised an eyebrow. 'And changing your name helps… how exactly?'

'You really have no clue about your family's history, now do you?' Soi sighed as Yoruichi furiously shook her head.

'The Fon clan has always been a servant clan to the almighty Shihōin family. Basically my family is destined to protect and serve yours. It goes as far that if you fail to get into the Military Police corps you get exiled from the clan. They were quite powerful for a low noble house.

'Too powerful according to some. Quite some time back a rival clan decided it was time the Fon clan left the scene. An ambush at night and the clan got massacred. Only a few could escape and fled the city. They licked their wounds and are even this moment waiting until they are strong enough to come back. This information is not general knowledge. Only both clans involved are aware of this.

'My grandparents were among the survivors but did not flee the city. They fled to Thieves Den. I was told my mother was still a little girl when it all happened. My grandparent passed away of course, and my mother met my father. Somehow the other clan found out she was still alive and they both got murdered in their sleep some years back.

But the fact we're no longer a big name doesn't mean we no longer mean anything. The Shihōin clan has no clue as to why the Fon clan disappeared. My grandmother's code name was Soifon, and it was quite easy to get in once I mentioned that name.'

Yoruichi blinked a couple of times, just staring at the younger girl. '…you don't seem to care your parents got killed.' She murmured softly.

'Why should I care? I was too small, I barely remember them. The woman who raised me was somehow connected to my clan and told me about it. But I honestly couldn't tell you what my parents looked like. Why miss what you never had?'

Yoruichi couldn't answer that. It almost scared her how Soi talked about it. About the massacre of her family, of her parents. She simply didn't seem to care at all. Was this really the same girl she knew? No, correction, she _thought_ she knew.

How much did she know about her friend? She always had the slightly cold edge but never did Yoruichi wonder why. But was the extermination of her family the reason behind her behaviour if she obviously didn't care? It couldn't possibly… but then what was? Yoruichi grunted softly at the questions popping up and instead chose to ask the one she originally came here to ask.

'Why'd you decided to join?'

Soi shrugged uninterested. 'Felt like it.' she said flatly while looking away.

'No you didn't. Why did you join… Soifon?'

Soi turned her face towards her commander and stared her straight in the eye. 'I told you, I felt like it. Nothing left for me here. The guys can take care of themselves.'

Yoruichi pressed her jaws together. 'And I told you, you didn't feel like it. We both know those pathetic idiots need you. Tell me the truth, Shaolin. Don't lie to me.'

Soi shrugged again. '…Because I couldn't stand it if you got hurt and I did nothing to protect you.'

A warm feeling spread in her stomach as a grin crept across her face. She took a step towards the smaller girl and suddenly grabbed her and embraced her.

'Hmmm… That's sweet of you, kid.' Yoruichi said softly in her ear.

'I just don't want to lose my pawn.' Soi said muffled in her shoulder.

'Sure you don't.'

_Yoruichi felt like crying. Not silently sobbing, hidden away in a corner somewhere or silently crying herself to sleep. No, she felt like crying her heart out. Let the entire world know what she felt like. Maybe Kisuke would say that it was best if she returned to Seireitei. Maybe… _

_Maybe she should just stop whining and accept the choices she made. Kisuke needed her here and Soi could take care of herself. She was a tough chick after all. Maybe she didn't even care. Maybe she understood even though Yoruichi hadn't said anything. Maybe…_

_Yup, she was whining again. With an annoyed sigh Yoruichi got up. She rubbed her face roughly and decided not to think about Soi anymore. So naturally her thoughts wondered to her protégé again. "Seriously, what kind of mentor leaves her student like that? What kind of heartless bitch am I?" The wind silently rustled but didn't answer her._

Time passed and Soifon grew to be shyer and more quiet every day. Yoruichi had asked her about it and the only reply she got was "I'm your subordinate. How else do you want me to talk to you?"

The rebellious Thief had indeed become a very loyal and submissive bodyguard, much to Yoruichi's dislike.

She on her turn took over the role of being the leader and rebel. The more respectful Soi got the less official and strict she became. The day Soi had started calling her Yoruichi-sama, was the day she knew the roles were now completely reversed.

'… Soi?'

'Yes, Yoruichi-sama?'

'I told you. Cut it out.'

'What?'

'That respectful crap. You never used to do it when you were still a Thief…'

'The time I was a thief has passed, and thus so have the things I used to say or do.'

'… Boring, Soi-chan.'

'Respectful, Yoruichi-sama.'

'I tell you, it's boring!'

'Yes, it is indeed very good noticeable that you think respect is boring and so don't use it.'

'What?!'

'I'm simply saying you have no respect for old traditions or anything that might even be remotely important. Like paperwork.'

'…I don't think your being very respectful to your commander right now.'

'I APOLOGISE, YORUICHI-SAMA!'

'Just joking, Soi-chan! Just joking!'

'Ah…'

---

All she could see through her tear-clouded eyes was a blond mop of hair and two green spots focussed at her.

'Yoruichi… we need to go. Any longer and Yamamoto will send people after us. The rest isn't in the condition to fight. And even the two of us won't be able to stand up against the remaining captains.'

'I can't leave her here, Kisuke. Can't we go and get her? She-She needs to be with me.'

The blond hair waved around as her furiously shook his head. 'And then what? Do you want to take her with us? Does she too needs to be in this mess? We aren't even sure we'll make it safely out. You can't force her to give up her future for you. We both know she'll come with you if you ask. And we both know she is more than gifted and strong enough to become a captain. Don't ruin her future… not if it's only for your own feelings.'

Yoruichi gulped and started trembling. 'Then… then let me say goodbye!'

'No, Yoruichi. No. You _know _she'll insist on going with us. I'm sure she'll understand.'

And so she left the girl that had been her friend for years. The friend that had followed her from her safe environment to an unknown corps, and would have followed her even to the moon. She was left behind, because Yoruichi had not been selfish. For the first time in her life… and it resulted in pain and heartbreak.

_A note, a message written in the sand… anything would have done. If she had just given her bodyguard a message of goodbye, no matter how small, her guilt wouldn't be gnawing at her like this. But no, she had run like a coward, without saying goodbye. And so she remained feeling guilty and cursing herself for being an idiot._

---

AN: I'm not really happy with the ending of this but I didn't know how else to end. You'll have to do with this. xD So… next chapter is going to flashback-less and veeery boring. Don't look forward to it, as you'll be disappointed. I'm thinking of updating every Sunday/Monday, just so you know.

Oh, I forgot last chapter. Hands up, everyone who agrees with me that Silver is more beautiful than Gold! I need to prove a point.

Ja mata ne!


	4. Introduce the Truth

AN: Aye, Author note before the chapter this time. That's because this is a boring chapter. I honestly don't like this chapter. ;_; (stupid thing to say as the author, eh? ) And I think my lack of enthusiasm shows in my writing.

But some stuff had to be explained so this chapter was necessary. In about 2000 words some things will be explained by the hand of a map. I have these phases once in awhile in which I go crazy… Well, this time I drew a map and thought of a bloody complete history 'bout every little detail in the city. And it'd be a waste if I didn't let you join in on the fun, eh?

So link to the map is on my profile, all the way down. (Yes, I am aware it looks crappy. But I've spend a lot of time on it so please don't go saying it does. I'm just happy I finally got it finished.)

I've had a complain that my fic was too complicated. Could anyone who agrees please tell me why that is so, so I can change it? I don't get what is complicated about it and I can't change what I don't understand.

I said this before, I really want to learn and I really want to become better. But if you don't tell me _what_ I'm doing wrong I can't learn anything. So please, just tell me.

-cough- I will now introduce you to your host: The Truth! Have fun~

_**Introduce the Truth**_

The story I will tell you, is set only a few years later. You have visited the truths and therefore the histories of both our furry and flying friends. Their story is set in a city ruled by corruption.

Seireitei is divided up in 13 districts, every district home to one sort of people. "No man is an island, entire of itself". Well, this city is no man, so very able of being an island. Theoretically seen it isn't of course, but it might as well be one.

The official government doesn't really care what the hell happens in the city. That left the army stationed in the city to throw out the official leader and take over control. Since then the city has been under a reign of corruption and Everybody-is-equal-but-I'm-more-equal-than-you. The poor became poorer, the rich richer and those opposing the leaders… Dead.

Hollow inside and living on the sole idea of money, the leaders and their followers were called "Hollows". One man stood up to fight these monsters, Shigekuni Yamamoto-Genryūsai. He started a rebellious army.

A division in every district to minimalise the violence and corruption. His army grew and became stronger. His soldiers got the affectionate nickname "Shinigami". They protect innocent souls against corrupt ones and secured a peaceful death, and not a violent one.

The Shinigami come from every layer of society. Beggars and Thieves, who once broke laws to survive, are now captains in charge of the safety. And this is their strength. The citizens trust them. They know that they will do everything in their power to make the city a safer place. They know their lives are in safe hands.

But when the Hollows started to spread out, the captains decided that if the hollows were leaving city, then so were they. So a lone shinigami arrived in Karakura town and started searching for the enemy. Instead she found a very irritated young man.

'Will you get off me!'

Surprised the girl looked down, and found herself standing on said young man.

'You do realise this would not have happened if you hadn't decided to lie down in the middle of the street?'

'I didn't decide to lie down! I tripped! And now, get off me!' he desperately tried to stand up, only to fail miserably.

'Has your mother not taught you manners, kid? Or is it something everyone in this town does?'

'I'm not a kid and GET OFF ME!'

'Please. Get off me please. Or rather even "Do you mind getting off me, please?". It's really not all that hard.'

'Do you mind getting your stinky and big feet off me? Please.'

The shinigami planted het feet in his stomach as she jumped off him. This sent him gasping for air and sending her killer glares. She stared back unaffected.

'Name?'

He sent her another look.

'What. Is. Your. Name?'

'I'm not stupid bitch! You try to kill me and then you ask me for my name?'

She sighed. 'If I'd tried to kill you, you would be dead by now. AND DON'T CALL ME BITCH!'

'Geh, only calling you what you act like. Kurosaki Ichigo.' He got to his feet and towered over her.

'Eh?' she just blinked and stared up at him, angry attitude suddenly gone.

'My name is Kurosaki Ichigo. Now you're supposed to tell me yours and explain what the hell you're doing here.'

She just stared up at him for a bit longer, until a question suddenly flew out of her mouth. 'You're really called strawberry?'

He nodded with a more than irritated look on his face. The look got even worse as the shinigami burst out in laughter. The blood rising to his face made him resemble the piece of fruit that was the same as his name even more.

'Shut up! What's your name anyway?'

The girl wiped away tears of laughter and answered with a big grin still on her face. 'Kuchiki Rukia.'

---

It was this meeting that got the shinigami her own cute servant but more importantly, this meeting would alter both the lives of both a cocoa-skinned goddess and a cold hearted captain.

---

Like said, Rukia got her own shinigami servant. And what do you do when you get yourself one of those? Correct, you introduce them to a mad scientist. If you're lucky he gets out just slightly sick and pale looking, if your not… well, you leave with a servant who has suffered extreme brain damage and most likely will never speak again.

'Urahara-san?' Rukia poked her head through the open door and scanned the room for the shopkeeper. Instead she found a girl looked at her, question marks obvious on her face.

'Can I help you?'

Rukia now stepped in the shop completely and dragged Ichigo with her. 'Ururu, do you know where Urahara-san is?'

'Yes. He's in the back with Yoruichi-san. He told me he didn't want to be interrupted, but I keep hearing strange noises and shouting once in a while. So maybe you should go see what's wrong?' she responded innocent.

To this Ichigo and Rukia sweat dropped and convinced the girl they'd rather wait out here till he was done with whatever he was doing.

('No Ururu, if he told you he didn't want to be interrupted we should respect that. We don't want you to get in trouble you see. No really, it's no problem waiting for him.')

It was only half an hour later the shopkeeper finally came out, looking rather tired, pained and with his hat far over his eyes. 'Ah, Kuchiki-san. What are you in the market for today?'

She pushed Ichigo forward and nodded. 'This is Kurosaki Ichigo. I got in trouble with a hollow and Ichigo helped me out. He agreed on helping us to fight them.'

'And he'll be needing gear, correct?'

'Yes, Urahara-san. Could you help us out?'

The shopkeeper lifted his hat, revealing his eyes (And so they found out one of his eyes turned a pretty purple and there were nail marks all over his face. This really made both of them wonder what really happened in that backroom.) and shot them a wide grin.

'Sure, sure. Follow me.'

He led them to a room packed with any sort of close combat weapon they could imagine. The big grin still in place, he pulled out a seemingly normal katana. 'Kurosaki-kun, could you tell me what this is?'

'… A katana?' This answer earned him a hit on the head with a cane.

'What the hell was that for?' He said irritated, while rubbing his sore head.

'Wrong answer, Kurosaki-san. This is a zanpakutō.'

'A what?'

'A zanpakutō.'

'What the hell is that?'

'The tool of your soul.'

'…'

'I'll explain. What is the most important thing you need if you are in a fight? Strength or a weapon? Wrong boy, very wrong. It is your spirit, soul and will to fight. Those who don't need to fight never wake up their Spirit.

'I can sense yours has already awakened. How? You radiate self-assurance. You radiate the arrogance of a newly born fighter. Your Spirit is what enables you to fight and wield a sword. The stronger you spirit, the stronger you are.'

'So strength is important!'

Urahara passively looked at the strawberry. 'Only an idiot would think he'd win a fight without strength. It is not the most important thing in a fight however. That is by far your Soul, your very being. If your soul dies, so do you. Once you know your soul, so the real you, you can become one with your sword and learn the definition of what it means to be a Shinigami.'

'And you do that how?' Ichigo popped up an eyebrow.

'Be honest to yourself. Be able to look at yourself from the outside. Be able to lose a fight and don't care. I've now explained the basics, the real thing goes much further. But you should be able to figure that out along the way. If not, you're not fit to be a shinigami.'

'Hai!'

'Now, Kurosaki-san… Take a look around in this room. Go pick your Zanpakutō. We'll be waiting.'

With these words he left the room, dragging Rukia with him. The door closed and Ichigo blinked a couple of times. Then a big grin crept up his face. He whipped around and let his eyes greedily roam the room. Immediately his eyes were pulled towards a large standard at the back of the room.

He admired the huge blade stalled there. It was big, and in his mind he could already see himself walking around with the enormous blade. Without trouble he picked it up and unsheathed it. A feral grin appeared on his face as he sheathed it again and swung the holder on his back.

'No way those little brats are going to get away from me now.'

---

Guess he was right about that. Mister with his insanely big sword indeed became a powerful Hollow-hunter. And while he happily swung it around, in Seireitei a party was send out to retrieve his midget. She had spent too long in Karakura and broke a law by telling an outsider about the Shinigami. Unknown to both of them, she was sentenced to death.

But it wasn't until a few months later she was found. When she realised that she was about to be taken back to her home town, and more importantly, who were the ones to do that, she ran away so that her friend was sure to be safe.

It would be an understatement to say that he didn't like that.

So he decided to face an experienced Shinigami, one who has trained all his life, and happened to be a lieutenant. Abarai Renji. When the redhead triggered his release, a mechanical improvement on a zanpakutō to improve its power, bleach-boy was considered dead meat. Strangely enough he managed to overpower Renji by his insane power.

It was then the elder Kuchiki stepped in the fight. Orange top didn't stand a change against his friend's older brother. Rukia was taken back, but not before telling him not to follow her. That no matter if he did, it would change nothing and only get him killed.

At that time it already seemed he wouldn't make it through the night. As he lay there helpless and bleeding to death, he heard a familiar noise coming closer. Footsteps who he knew belonged to one Urahara Kisuke. He slowly looked up when the rain stopped hitting on his head. After that his world went black.

---

When he woke up he found himself in a house that certainly wasn't his. Ichigo sat up and looked around. 'Where the hell am I?' he mumbled softly.

The familiar footsteps, and a few seconds later the green clothed man, told him the answer.

'Sandal-hat… So this is your house.'

'Exactly!' Kisuke tilted his head slightly to the side.

'You're the one who saved me?'

'Oh? Not the response I was expecting. You don't sound like you wanted to be saved.'

Silence filled the room before Kisuke spoke up again. 'So what are you gonna do? Will you go and save her?'

Ichigo looked up at him, flames burning in his eyes.

'What am _I supposed to do?_ Rukia's gone back to Seireitei! How am I supposed to go after her?! How am I supposed to save her?!' He bent forward leaning his arms on his knees.

'I _can't._ I CAN'T!!'

Kisuke shook his head and hit Ichigo on his head with his cane. 'You really think there's no way?'

Ichigo's head shot up and disbelieving he stared at the shopkeeper.

'No way to get to Seireitei?'

Strawberry jumped up. 'Is there?! What do I do? How do I get there?! Tell me please!'

Kisuke nodded. 'Of course, I will tell you. Along with any other information you might need to know. Rest, Kurosaki-san. You'll be leaving once your wounds are healed and you completely understood everything I will teach you in the following days.'

---

'Kuchiki-san explained about the Hollows and Shinigami?'

Ichigo sighed annoyed. 'Hollow bad guys, Shinigami good guys. Seireitei in civil war between Hollows and Shinigami's. Never-ending battle, lots of victims… blablabla….'

'You should take this seriously, Kurosaki-san.' Kisuke pulled out a piece of paper and placed it on the table they were sitting at.

'This is a map of Seireitei. If you want to save Kuchiki-san you will need this. It shows the districts, main roads and the headquarters of every squad…-'

'Districts?' He shielded his head when Kisuke raised his cane.

'Don't interrupt me. It will make this session so much longer. And the longer this takes, the longer it takes for you to be on your way to Seireitei. Don't want that, do you Kurosaki-san?'

Ichigo just huffed and crossed his arms in front of his chest.

'Like I was saying… The city is divided up in 2 parts and 13 districts. One part north of the river and one part south of the river. North live the Nobles, Rich and Craftsmen. It's also where the Military is stationed and where the important buildings, like the prison and governmental offices, are.

'South of the river is where the poor live. It's home to five districts and it is where you will enter the city. You will go through the Southern Gate, into the district called South. Easy to remember, isn't it?

'The other four districts below the river are "The Rattery", "Thieves Den", "The Candy Shop" and "Smugglers cave". The names should be pretty much self explanatory, since they're made up to be.'

'I don't get them.' Mumbled Ichigo.

Kisuke blinked a couple of times and let out a huge sigh. 'This is going to be a long day… Starting at the bottom, "South".' He prodded at the paper.

'It's the eleventh District. It's called South because no one cares enough to think of another name. It's where the poorest of the poor live. The captain in charge of the district is Kenpachi Zaraki. He joined the Gotei 13 because it allowed him to fight without getting in trouble. That's all there is to it.

'On the left "The Rattery". It's where the tenth division rules. It's home to foreigners. They are not exactly accepted in the city, and the best way to cross the river is to rat out others. "Rattery", rat out people. Get it? The captain is the child prodigy Hitsugaya Tōshirō.

'North of The Rattery is the district where the Thieves live and rule, "Thieves Den". The division stationed there is the seventh, captained by Komamura Sajin. You won't see them much. The Thieves still rule the place, even if Shinigami live there.'

Ichigo raised his hand in the air.

'Yes, Kurosaki-san?'

'Sensei, who are the Thieves? And who made up these idiotic names?'

'Good questions, my dear student. Very good questions.' Only Ichigo could miss the sarcasm dripping of his words. 'Who do you think that the Thieves are?! It's in the name. They are a group of thieves that can get everything done in the city. You will be getting help from one to cross the river.

'Next to it, directly north of the gate, is the ninth district "The Candy Shop". The people here sneak into the fourth districts hospitals, which are only on the other side of the river. Here they steal drugs to later sell them. Candy so to speak. The captain of the ninth, Tōsen Kaname, is blind to see this, however.' Kisuke broke in a fit of giggles over his own joke.

'What's funny about that?' asked a very confused Ichigo.

Kisuke coughed and adjusted his hat. 'Tōsen is literally blind.'

'Oh. Ha. Ha. Ha.'

'Eh? You have no sense of humour Kurosaki-san. South-eastern district is called "Smugglers cave". Home to smugglers and the third division. Captain is Ichimaru Gin. These are the five poor districts.

'Like I said before, you will enter Seireitei through the Southern Gate. You will pass through South into Thieves Den. There you will go to a Thief who will help you get across the river. Don't worry if you can't remember this. Yoruichi will go with you to show the way.

'North of the river are the remaining eight Distri-'

'What's the black dot?'

'...'

'Eh? What's wrong?'

Kisuke pouted and crossed his arms over his chest. 'Kurosaki-san interrupted me again. It's not a nice thing to do. You hurt my feelings.'

Ichigo sweatdropped. 'I apologise, Geta Boushi. Could you please continue with the rest of the districts?'

The shopkeeper lit up and nodded furiously. 'Hai, Kurosaki-san! The district connected to Thieves Den and the one you will use to infiltrate the first district is called "Piggybank"! The official name is "Le Quartier d'or" because it's where the rich people live. The Thieves renamed it Piggybank because it's where they get their money. Captained by Ukitake Jūshirō, the thirteenth division.

'Directly connected to it is the sixth district. "The Palace". Only four families live there. They're the four great noble families of Seireitei. You already met the captain of this division. Head of the Kuchiki family, Kuchiki Byakuya. Stay away from him. You've already seen he is too strong for you. Understood?'

Ichigo just grumbled and averted his eyes.

'I'll take that as a yes, then? Now listen, this is going to be the most important part of your mission. You will go from Piggybank into the fourth district, "The Laboratory". It's where the hospitals are. The captain of the fourth division is a healer, not a fighter. But you should still try to stay away from her. Unohana Retsu is one of the strongest captains. Do _not_ anger her.

'From The Laboratory you will get into the core of Seireitei, "The Pit". As you might have guessed, it's home to the first division. The black dot, as you asked, is your goal. It's the prison. Kuchiki-san will be held here till her execution. Beware though; every important office of Seireitei is in this district. Both from the Hollows and Shinigami. You will have to be a shadow to even get to the prison.

'If you fail to reach her in the prison, you'll have only one other chance. When a prisoner gets executed they are first taken down towards the "Sanzu River". They're taken over the river, so everyone can see their shame. From there they are taken to "Hangmen's Hill".

'You have a chance to save her during the transportation. Once she reached Hangmen's hill, you no longer stand a chance.

'This is all you need to know for now. Any questions?'

'Hai! Could you explain about the other districts? In case I get lost...'

'Kurosaki-saaaaan! All you need to know is to stay away from them.'

'But what if I get lost?!'

'You'll have Yoruichi to help you!'

Neither of them noticed said dark skinned woman slip in the room as their argument continued. So it's only logical they were scared shitless when she suddenly started talking. 'Kisuke. Tell the kid about the rest. He needs to know.'

'Ha-hai, Yoruichi. East, fifth division. Home of the craftsmen and middle class. It's called "North Bank". That's because it's on the north bank. It's captain… The guy's called Aizen Sōsuke.' A dark looked flickered over his face before it turned carefree again.

'North of it, the district where the outcasts are locked up. "Inferno". Once you've been kicked in there, you don't come back out. The captain of the twelfth division is Kurotsuchi Mayuri. Whatever you do, do not come near this district. It will kill you. Kurotsuchi sees everyone as objects to dissect. That includes you.'

Yoruichi nodded and interrupted him.

'The north side of Seireitei is off limits. It only holds death for you. The district that is possibly even more dangerous is "The Morgue". It's where the Military is stationed. Second Division captain, commander-in-chief of the Special Forces, Soifon. She'll skin you alive if you come near the Morgue. Stay far, far away.'

Ichigo wasn't sure if he imagined the sad smile that crossed the woman's face. Her eyes seemed to cloud over for a second, but when he blinked it was gone and she looked sharp as ever. Kisuke continued talking.

'The last district is the eight. It's called "The Factory". It is unsure if it became a red light district after Kyōraku Shunsui became captain, or if he became captain there because it was the red light district.' Kisuke shrugged.

'That are all the districts. Basically it's all you need to know. In terms of knowledge that is. In terms of fighting, you have a lot to learn.'

---

And did he learn. Kurosaki Ichigo, high school student and substitute shinigami, was beaten to pulp under the excuse of "training". But it did push him far enough to find his Soul. He realised the true power his zanpakutō held, and what he could do with it. This power shocked the boy. In this shock he named his new best friend _Zangetsu. _

When he found his inner Soul however, he also found his inner greed. The power any hollow had was also present in him. Kurosaki hid this from his teacher. He didn't know the destructive force behind the power and he didn't realise it was something he couldn't handle on his own.

But unknown to him, his friends had also been training. When strawberry was ready to save Kuchiki, so were his friends. Guided by Shihōin Yoruichi a rescue party went to save the shinigami that had become special their eyes.

'It's up to you now, Kurosaki-san.'

---

_Once I'm introduced I'm never forgotten. A poor orange top now knows the truth about his new friend. Without hesitation he goes to her aid, convinced he walks the right path. Does the black cat he's travelling with share his vast believes, however? For her servant bee has now become a Queen._


	5. Question the Truth

_**Question the Truth**_

It would have been an understatement to say the captain was annoyed. Likewise it was said she was angry. Even extremely furious and with intent to kill might have been a mild way to describe her emotional state.

Commander-in-chief of the Special Forces and captain of the second division, Soifon, would have wiped away Japan if her anger would have been energy. A little breathing nuclear bomb on legs, so to speak. Oh dear, no pun intended there.

But like I said, she was not happy.

Would you be if your men were stationed all across the city and still intruders managed to get in? I don't think so. And someone had to pay.

'Ōmaeda!'

Chills shut up the spine of the lieutenant who was bent over paperwork in an adjacent room. He slowly raised his head hoping he had imagined the voice.

'Oi, Ōmaeda! Get yer ass over here!'

All blood left this face. He jumped up, throwing back his chair and spraying ink all over his finished work in the process.

'Ha-hai Taichō!'

As fast as his legs could carry him he made his way to his captain. And it was as he feared. She stood in front of her desk, arms crossed and usual scowl present. Yet something was different. He suspected so by seeing her foot tapping the floor impatiently, her hands now balled to fists and her jaw clenched together. It was the first time since he had been appointed her lieutenant that he had seen her this angry. And he had been with her since the very start of her captaincy.

Of course she had been seriously messed up and full of feelings of pain and revenge at the beginning. But never did her eyes show this anger. Never did she voice any thoughts of anger. And that while she had every reason to.

He, also being part of a noble family, of course knew about the Shihōin and her bodyguard. It was a relationship many rumoured about. Even though the fact the high noble abandoned the city had hit like a bomb among the upper class, they all knew it was nothing compared to the shock the only known living member of the Fon clan must have had.

None of them had dared to say anything when she roamed the streets at night, eyes unfocused and mumbling nonsense.

It was at this time his family decided he should do something useful with this life. Obviously complete idiots could make it to the top of the divisions, or so his parents said. He himself had felt sorry for the girl. So when he was asked which division he'd like to join, without hesitation he answered the second.

His family proved that even the Gotei 13 weren't safe from corruption when they bought him the lieutenant seat. He didn't care, honestly. He just wanted to help that girl no one seemed to care about. It was not he usually cared about other people, but watching her stepping through the rain with a lost expression on her face had moved something inside of him.

So once part of the second division he decided to become her stress relief. He stole the bag of fried rice crackers his sister always carried around and started acting like he looked like. Stupid and a glutton. It seemed to work so he never changed his behaviour.

On days like this, however, he wondered if maybe she would treat him nicer if he showed his true self. It really was not a nice experience to have Suzumebachi pointed at your neck.

'Yo-you called, captain?'

She rolled her eyes and grabbed her zanpakutō. 'Obviously. I don't see what you're doing here if I hadn't.'

Ōmaeda gulped and eyed Suzumebachi with growing dread. 'Go-gomen… wha-what you called m-me here for?'

She strapped Suzumebachi to her back. 'We're going to see some old friends of mine. I do not want those intruders to cross the Sanzu. I want to stop them at the bridges.'

She stomped past him, expecting him to follow her. Which he did, of course. He really had no intention of pushing his idiot-act _that _far.

---

Even though he knew about his captains origins, it still surprised him somehow that he was were he was. That being stuck in a chair in some dark, mysterious underground meeting place while a lot of people shot him… strange looks. Like it was his fault he was so handsome.

(Oh sorry, the Truth shouldn't tell lies, now should I? I apologise.)

His captain stood behind him, which made him feel slightly better. Over half an hour ago she had dragged him down here, but not before dressing him in rags. He, the rich, handsome almighty Ōmaeda Nikkōtarōemon Yoshiayamenosuke Marechiyo, dressed in rags!

But he had been dragged down here and she had ordered him to 'Sit, Shut up and don't move'. She then stepped behind him and hadn't moved since.

Now, he normally had no problem following her lead, doing what she ordered him to do. At the moment, though, he was having a really hard time shutting up and sitting still. It was because of that _usually_ small organ positioned in the lower abdominal region, that was not so very small right now.

Simply put, princess Ōmaeda had to go potty.

'Ano...'- He was silenced by a fist in his back. He unsuccessfully tried to bite back a cry of pain. So much for shutting up. Now afraid of letting out another sound he started shuffling on his seat. This time a knee told him to keep still. By now the not-so-little organ was about to burst. Subtle as he was he jumped up (how he was able to do that without releasing the stress on his bladder we will never know) and started shouting at his midget captain.

'But captain, I need to go to the little girls room!'

Right there he wondered if maybe it would have been smarter to formulate that in a different way. But well, she was little and she was girl so basically she should understand what he was talking about. Right?

'… The little girls room, Ōmaeda?' her right eye started to twitch.

He blinked. 'Toilet, ma'am. I really need to-'

'SHUT YOUR TRAP AND SIT DOWN! I DON'T CARE ABOUT YOUR NEEDS! DEAL WITH IT WHEN WE'RE DONE HERE!'

While he opened his mouth to reply, people around them burst out in laughter.

'Aye Shaolin… You really didn't change at all, did ya?' a broadly grinning man stepped out from among the crowd. He was… tall, to say the least.

Better said, he resembled Zaraki Kenpachi very well. Even though his black hair wasn't adorned with little bells, it was wild and stuck out to all directions. His mouth was formed in the grin of a maniac and his face covered with the scars of many battles. And his eyes… his eyes were a striking blue. They seemed to pierce right through you and it would have been a fearsome sight if they too were those of a maniac. Right now, though, they were filled with kindness.

'Aniki!'

Ōmaeda's mouth almost fell open when he heard his captain speak that word with so much joy, a genuine and happy smile starting to form on her lips.

The man reached out a hand as big a shovel and pulled Soifon towards him. While it appeared she was being crushed against his chest, her lieutenant wondered if maybe the rumours about her and the eleventh division captain were true. After all, the man right in front of him and the captain looked so much alike they could've been brothers.

But wait… she just called him brother, didn't she? So that meant that Zaraki and Soi really were-

'Long time no see, Shaolin. To what do we owe the pleasure of your visit?'

They sat down and the captain wore her serious face again.

'You heard about the intruders?' The man nodded.

'I need to stop them. You know my current position and it is my duty to stop them from doing any harm. We suspect their goal is to free the only prisoner sentenced to death in a long time, Kuchiki Rukia. We know they entered the city through the Southern Gate. All we don't know is where they are now. I doubt they already managed to cross the river.'

He shook his head. 'I'm sorry, kiddo. They left our part of the city already.'

'What?! How?'

'They had help. Shiba Kūkaku took care of the guards so they could slip across. I'm sorry.'

Soi looked at him disbelievingly. 'Why would _she_ of all people help to save a shinigami? It's nothing like her.'

He gently placed a hand on her shoulder. 'Don't get angry please. Promise?'

He looked into her eyes until she reluctantly nodded. 'A couple of my guys reported there was a familiar person with them. A friend of Shiba. The person who made you leave us. Shaolin, we have every reason to believe Shihōin Yoruichi is back and helping the intruders.'

---

She hadn't gotten angry, and she hadn't exploded. No, she merely lost the ability to speak and stared at her friend. The pain and growing anger was evident to everyone in the room. Before she regained the ability to speak and ask questions, the man ordered Ōmaeda to take her with him. So the lieutenant gently got hold of her arm and led his captain away.

They were in The Palace when she suddenly jerked her arm free and dashed off. Ōmaeda tried to follow her, but the former Thief had lost him without trouble. After an hour search he gave up and left to redo the paperwork he ruined that morning.

Now sitting in a tree his captain was, once again, reminiscing the past.

_Strength was everything. I wanted to become strong. Stronger than anyone else. I admired her. Fiercely. Before long those feelings surpassed admiration and became close to idolization. Not too long after entering the service, I entered the escort service directly under the Unification's Squad Commander._

You will live for that person.

_I had no hesitation. I was happy. I was happy even in the middle of battle. Protecting my lady._

_I was happy… right until that time. It was a shock. Without as much as a farewell, she had vanished from before me. The master I had loved and respected like a god had obviously betrayed me. _

Soifon rested her head against a branch and closed her eyes. 'I loved her… I respected her… And she let me fall when I ran out of use. How dare she show her face here? How dare she come back for a shinigami that means nothing, but wouldn't for me? HOW DARE SHE?!'

She punched the tree, all anger behind it. She heard and felt things break but didn't care. She couldn't care. Not when _that _person was back.

---

Days passed and the execution date was moved. The intruders were spotted several times, they were fought several times but no one seemed to be able to catch them. A few captains now stood on Hangmen's hill, awaiting the execution no one deemed right.

Soifon looked around. 'The attendance is pretty bad.'

'Huh?' Her vice-captained followed her gaze.

'The only captains and vice-captains that have gathered are the Captain Commander's first squad, the powerful eight squad and us. The fifth, eleventh and twelfth squads could not help it that they couldn't come. But what are the other ones doing? Even the fourth squad Unohana hasn't come.'

She abruptly stopped talking when footsteps approached.

'Eh? Kuchiki-taichō?' Ōmaeda blinked a couple of times but quickly averted his gaze when the captain came stand close to them.

The execution started and Soi could hear the Captain Commander talking, but didn't register what he said. In truth, she didn't register what happened at all. Her mind was still occupied with the thoughts about her former mentor. Obviously the intruders hadn't saved Rukia yet so their last chance would be now. And if they showed up, would Yoruichi do so as well?

She was shook out of her thoughts when a man with a bigger volume than Zaraki and Ōmaeda together, stepped forward, carrying a huge halberd. The man wore red, the hilt of the halberd was clad in red. He sent out the image of fire and by doing so the idea that what they were about to witness was the burning of a witch.

As the man slowly lifted the enormous halberd, a shadow flashed past him and when the blade fell it was stopped by another. It happened too fast for any of the captains to see and stop it. When they finally realised what had happened, they saw a stranger holding the halberd in place with his own zanpakutō.

'I-impossible! Did he stop it?! He was able to stop the Soukyoku halberd with only one zanpakutō! Just what is he?' Her scowl deepened and her hand travelled to the hilt of Suzumebachi.

To make the surprise greater, the thirteenth division captain and his two minions appeared. It didn't take long for his friend to go to his side. Against these two captains, the Bringer of Death stood no chance. He fell before he could lift the halberd another time.

The red headed intruder freed Rukia from her chains and pushed her in the arms of the sixth division lieutenant. 'Get her to safety! That's your job!'

Abarai narrowed his eyes at the substitute shinigami and dashed off, Rukia safe in his arms.

'A-Abarai…' Shocked Ōmaeda watched his colleague run away.

Soi was once again not happy with the way things were going. 'Why are you so surprised, fools?! Chase them! All Vice-Captains, after them!'

And who were they to disobey a pissed off Soifon? Even when Ichigo beat all three of them to the ground they knew they would rather taste his sword than that of the captain.

While Byakuya pulled his sword to face the intruder, Soi halted the two third-seats from the thirteenth division, trying to get to Kotetsu Isane.

Her foot planted on Kotetsu Kiyone's chest, pressing the air out of her lungs, she didn't notice the presence of another person drawing near. Not until she was lifted of her feet and taken away towards the forest. Tightly held by the mysterious person.

'Let go! What are you, you bastard?!'

'My, my. Don't make such a fuss. You're as short-tempered as always.' The person raised a hand and started to pull down the cloth hiding their face.

'You…' Soi's eyes widened and her struggle to get free momentarily stopped. 'You are… Yoruichi.'

Said woman grinned. 'It's been a long time, Soifon.'

It was then they crashed in a bush and Soi managed to get free.

Her heart felt like it had grown at least twice it size and was beating with a frequency that should not be possible. She had suspected it, thought about it, but never did she really believe that _she_ really would show up. And yet here she was. Soi spun on her heals and charged towards the other woman.

Their legs clashed before they both jumped away.

Soi allowed a small grin to appear on her face. 'I see. Even though you haven't shown yourself for so long, it seemed that you did not increase your level of skill.'

'It seems that your skills have become rather dull.' The other countered.

Soi narrowed her eyes. 'You are here to help them save the prisoner?'

'What do you think? Without a proper guide they can't save Rukia.'

So it was like that. Her mentor willingly returned to save this girl, but she was not enough. Seeing the grin on Yoruichi's face, Soi realised that she never would be enough. No, she had already realised that the moment she left years ago. But now seeing _her_ like this, throwing the fact she meant nothing into her face, it fuelled her anger and lust for revenge she had kept inside of her for years.

'Your family really has fallen. In act, if it was found out that you were helping an intruder, every member of the Four Great Noble Families would hunt you down. I don't recall any other disgraces to the honourable families.'

'You're rather talkative today. Is it because you are exited to see your senpai, whom you admired so much, after so long? Or is it because you can express your usual desire for revenge? Huh? Commander of the special forces?'

Soi bit on her tongue out of anger. There she was, not even back for more than a few minutes and already mocking the person she left behind. And it even appeared she was not done with it.

'Was it such a heavy burden for you to be my successor?'

The captain grabbed the hilt of her zanpakutō.

'Don't act so high and mighty. How long do you plan on staying above us? The Special Forces and the police are both under my supervision. Your era is… already over, Shihōin Yoruichi!' She pulled Suzumebachi from her sheath.

Immediately her special forces appeared all around the two.

'This is the difference between the you and me of now. You should know, the head of police's sword is primarily appointed to secure the area before the execution. The head of military aims to kill all who oppose us.' A feral grin appeared on her face. 'Even if it is the previous head of the military. You, who have abandoned the title of the head of the military, will have nowhere to run, Yoruichi!'

The self-assured grin that appeared on the purple haired woman's face made her blood boil. How dare she? How dare she? How dare she?! It were only these three words that went through her mind while her opponent beat down her subordinates. Shock was evident on her face, but her insides boiled.

'I was underestimated, wasn't I? I may have abandoned my title as head of the military, but I don't remember abandoning my other name.'

Soi mumbled that title softly, more to herself than anything. 'Goddess of Flash, Yoruichi.' She ripped of her clothing that did not belong to her military outfit.

'Then there's no helping it. With my own hands, I will tear that other name away from you.'

'The ceremonial outfit of the Police Supervisor and head of the military… that's a nostalgic outfit.'

'Does it make you remember the past?'

'A little.'

'Don't hold back. Remember well. And carefully compare who of us is the better warrior!'

With these words she jumped towards Yoruichi. Kick. Hit. Block. Soi felt the anger turn into power. She noticed that in the time of their separation their skills in hand-to-hand combat had became alike. When they jumped away from one another, both had hit the other. Just once. But it said enough. Special cards were needed to win this battle.

In the blink of an eye she was behind Yoruichi, Suzumebachi in her hand.

'Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!' She smiled and placed the sword in a holder attached to her wrist. A hole in the hilt was placed on a small tube in the holder. The tube was connected to a basin of poison, attached to her lower back.

Yoruichi gulped and jumped away from her. 'You won't get away!' A swift attack and Soi got in one hit.

'Why don't you think that I am better? Did you think that someone like me could not fight against you all out? I said not to be cocky. I am already stronger than you! Know the price for retreating form the front for the length of all those years as you die, Yoruichi!'

Yoruichi got up from the crouched form she was currently sitting in and removed her hand from her chest. A butterfly like symbol had appeared there.

'Do you remember, Yoruichi, what my Suzumebachi's abilities are? Hōmonka. With the first attack, I cut the "Symbol of Death" on my target's body. When you were around this ability was still incomplete. But over the past years I have perfected it. Run around as best as you can so that you don't take second hit, Yoruichi!

'Suzumebachi's ability is "two hits and you die"! The poison I have created will be injected in your body though Suzumebachi. If you are hit on the same place two times, you will definitely die!'

Her teeth set and the raised her arm. 'There! That is the second hit, Yoruichi!'

It hit, but not on the same place. Soi stepped back for a second. A second which Yoruichi took to run away, deeper into the woods. With the reappearance of the feral grin, Soi followed.

'Are you at the point that you will show your back towards the enemy as you run away, Yoruichi? You may be running around to win time, but it's pointless! My Hōmonka used to disappear after half an hour, but now the poison is strong enough so it never disappears! As long as I don't will it, it will never vanish. Just running around is…'

Yoruichi abruptly turned. Two throwing knifes came flying out of her hand. Without trouble did Soi deflect them. The distraction did work as she didn't notice Yoruichi charging at her. She gulped and stopped the kicking attack with her arm. It seemed both were getting more worked up as their attacks grew more furious and harder.

The advantage was on Soifon's side when she managed to get a clear hit at the side of her opponents head.

'Do you understand? If you've realised that I am better than you, then it's the end!'

She crushed something between her teeth and suddenly her pupils seemed to grow wider, her ears seemed to stretch out slightly, her muscles seemed to tense up.

All these changes were evident to Yoruichi, who widened her eyes.

'Are you surprised? This is probably your first time seeing it. This is a fighting drug for war that is a combination of physical and mental power. I discovered it. Be proud. I only figured out the other day how to use this drug. You will be the first person it's tested out on during real battle. After all, I haven't even given it a name yet.'

Her former mentor shook her head and straightened up. 'No. It has a name.'

'What did you say?'

'It's called Belladonna*.'

'What are you saying?'

'When this technique is perfected, the drug makes you release adrenaline. It sharpens your senses, makes you stronger and faster. It pushes you in a mental state in which you believe you can do more. Basically, it makes you the ultimate fighter. In your head at the very least.'

While she was speaking Soi started trembling. How… How could she even take this away? Something Soi had thought no one knew about, something that only _she_ knew how to use! Why did Yoruichi had to even take away this technique?! She took away everything!

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes at her former student and crushed a capsule in her mouth.

'Really… I really was never supposed to fight you with this technique. Be careful, Soifon. I can't control the mental illusions very well yet.'

The next attack threw Soi back against a small tree, breaking it. The air was forced out of her lungs. She gulped and breathing heavy she got up.

'Why?'

'Can you understand why I haven't shown you this until now? It's because this drug is too dangerous.'

Something snapped inside of Soifon. The entire fight, no…their entire life together, had the fallen noble been mocking her! Patronising and thinking herself better. The drug started to affect her thinking. She felt it tugging at the doors she wished to kept closed. She felt it telling her that she was obvious the stronger one. That it would take only one more attack to bring her enemy down.

So she did the only thing she thought she could. She went for the taller woman. With an ear wrenching cry she plunged her arm forward. Her attack didn't hit.

'Stop.' A soft hand got hold of hers and held it in place. 'You are not ready for this technique yet.'

Various thoughts went through the captain's mind. The main one however, was that it was impossible. She was obviously stronger than the older woman. Impossible.

'Why? I am stronger than you!' She broke her hand free and started another series of attacks. 'I was supposed to have... surpassed you! These years of isolation were supposed to make you weak and bring me strength!'

She stopped and gasped for air. 'So why?! Why are you still standing in front of me?! Are you still going to continue controlling me?! ANSWER ME YORUICHI!'

She set her teeth and started on the final attack. 'I was disappointed in you! I hated you, and even cursed you! I swore that I would definitely become more powerful than you, and capture you with my own hands! I cannot forgive you, Yoruichi! I can never forgive you, who betrayed my respect and trust! I…'

The drug reached Yoruichi's brains. And logically, she went crazy. What to Soi seemed to be the speed of light, she was grabbed and thrown to the ground with sickening force. When she opened her eyes, a fist was at a mere centimetres from her face. The purple haired woman looked at her emotionless. The shock somehow threw the drug out of her systems.

The hate now finally voiced, Soifon let out the other feeling that had never left her heart.

'Why is it? Why?' Tears started to roll down her face. 'Why didn't you take me with you? Yoruichi-sama…'

While she started to let out heart wrenching cries, Yoruichi looked down upon her.

'You've become stronger during our short time apart.'

Soi lost her consciousness before she managed to reply to her master.

---

All she heard when she slowly woke up was the wind. No… she also heard a bird. Somewhere to her right. She felt the warm rays of the sun on her face. She felt… content. Her mind was clear, her body felt relaxed and she couldn't remember where she was. Even though she knew she should open her eyes, to just lay like this was-

'Oi… Soifon. I know you're awake. Open your eyes.'

Hearing the soft voice made the memories flow back. She tensed up and her eyes shot open. Golden eyes looked back at her.

Soi quickly averted her gaze and turned so that she was sitting on her knees. 'Ho-how long have I been out?'

'No longer than 15 minutes.'

Neither knew what to say and so it remained silent. Oh well, both of _them_ remained silent. A loud bang coming from Hangmen's hill ruined the nice atmosphere. They looked at each other.

'Soi… I-I am… really sorry. I never meant to-to hurt you like I did. I will explain everything to you when the time's there. So… so please don't hate me. I will make everything right again.'

Soifon heard the sincerity in the older woman's voice and shrugged. 'If you say so.'

Yoruichi closed her eyes for a second and pulled Soi to her feat. 'We need to go. Something is happening.'

Once there arrived were it all was happening it seemed a bomb had exploded. By the hands of one Aizen Sōsuke. Around him lay a defeated sixth and seventh division captain, the intruder kid and the sixth division lieutenant. Most of the other captains and lieutenants had already gathered there.

Soi and Yoruichi arrived just in time to see him, Ichimaru Gin and Tōsen Kaname taken away by a group of Hollows. And there was nothing they could do. Even though the Shinigami were allowed to fight among themselves, they could not lay a hand on a Hollow without a good reason. The Hollows still were the official enforcers of law.

So they watched the traitors leave towards the river. They watched and knew that the battle between them and the hollows had only just begun.

---

_Was the Hornet mistaken by questioning her queen or was it the Cat that should have thought things through better? Either way, they questioned me, as both believed I looked different. Both are to blame for both are wrong. Look out Furry Friend, the Queen's stinger has yet to disappear._

---

AN:

* Belladonna is also called deadly nightshade. Like the name says, it's pretty toxic. Eating ten to twenty berries can kill an adult. A couple symptoms of belladonna poisoning are widened pupils, sensitivity to light, hallucination and confusion. I know there are quite a few others but just go with the story, eh?

Soo... Why did no one tell me the link to the map was the wrong one? -_- I only found out today, honestly. Well, it's fixed now so it should work.

Ya know, after copying the anime I wonder why there are people who commit plagiarism. It's boring…

But, _I'm_ most likely boring you again. So I'll just shut my trap? Kay.

And because I forgot last time ^^':

Late merry Christmas and an early happy new year!


	6. Fight the Truth

_**Fight the Truth**_

Well, things had returned to normal. As normal as possible, that is. The former captain of the fifth division was no longer in the city. Nor were sidekick number one, Ichimaru, and sidekick number two, Tōsen. Not that anyone except their lieutenants cared, really.

But still, it was quite bothersome to lose three captains in one strike. And especially because they were planning to take over the city. Scary, huh?

To add to the abnormality of the situation, Shihōin Yoruichi had decided to stay in the city and bother our dearest second division captain. And _that_, I can tell you, really is scary. After their fight they still had no time to talk. To go over their feelings and spill their hearts out. No, all that still had to be done.

The tension in the air was thick. Very, very thick. It almost made the air to thick to breath, that's how thick it was. Annoying word isn't it? Just say it ten times quickly. ThickThickThickThickThickThickThickThickThickThick. Yes, I can see you thinking that I too am annoying but I have to disappoint you, the Truth never is. It's all in your mind.

But like I was saying, there was a lot of tension in the office. So much that several seated officers had already gone home on sick leave. Sick, thick. It rimes, huh? I'm too happy for your liking aren't I? Well, let me explain.

These two persons lived the past years in a complete lie. Both thought about the other but never believed the Truth. Why? Because they didn't know what the truth really was. And now both have taken the first step to discover the complete truth. Or at least, the part they are ready to know about. It makes me happy and excited to tell you about this. That's all. I'm sorry it bothers you.

The reason this sickening, thick tension existed was a purple haired goddess. The former student of this goddess was bend over paperwork, right eye twitching. Again caused by said person. This person had walked in that very morning, sat down on the other side of the captain's desk, and hadn't moved since.

It started to bother Soifon, to say the least. So now, after 6 hours of trying to ignore Yoruichi, she gave up.

'What do you want, Yoruichi?' She put everything down and raised her head. A light blush crept up her face when she saw the intensity of Yoruichi's stare.

It remained silent for a moment, until the older woman responded. 'We need to talk. I want to clear things between us.'

Again silence filled the room. This time for several minutes while they held a staring contest. Silver won again. 'Well, I don't. You left, I tried to kill you. What is there to talk about? Obviously we both dislike each other, so just go away and leave me alone.'

Yoruichi winced. 'But Soi...-'

'No. I don't want or need you here. Let me do my job and go away!'

'I'm sorry! I had no choice!'

'You always have a choice and you choose to abandon me!'

By now the shouts were loud enough to be heard through the office door. Several people had stopped what they were doing and listened to the person stupid enough to challenge their captain.

'Get a move on, you scumbags!' Their lieutenant, on the other hand, didn't agree with this short break. They quickly moved away from the office.

Ōmaeda remained standing there. It had shocked him to see the former captain was back. But what shocked him more was the look in his captain's eyes. They looked very sad, yes, but they also looked... strangely hopeful.

He had no intention of letting his captain get hurt again by this evil being, and that was exactly what he would tell her when Soi threw her out.

'I didn't mean to! I just didn't want to ruin your future, your life!'

'You ruined my life by leaving! I lived for you. I lived to serve you. You knew this and yet you left without an explanation. You didn't let me know anything! You said you trusted me! You said... you said I was your little sister!'

No response was heard by the glutton. The door opened a short while later. He saw the pained face of the one he served before the door closed. When it did, he stared Yoruichi straight in the face.

He didn't care she was a high noble. He didn't care how bloody important she was. He cared about Soifon and this _person_ in front of him caused the pain she was in.

'You happy now?' He spit out the words, not caring how insulting it sounded.

She raised an eyebrow. 'Not really. And you are?'

'Ōmaeda Marechiyo, lieutenant of the second division and captain of the special forces patrol corps.'

'And you are bothering me, because...'

'You stay away from the captain.' He snarled. 'You've hurt her enough already. She is happy now. Or she was before _you_ decided to show up again. Leave her alone. She has someone she loves, and she doesn't need you to mess things up again.'

'…She... she has someone?'

He snorted in disbelief. 'You didn't think she would have? That she would be pining for you till the end of times? Get real; she's together with the eleventh division captain. Leave, her, alone. You're good at leaving, so keep at it.'

He threw her another insulting, and in his eyes threatening, look. Yoruichi raised her eyebrow again and moved past him without replying.

---

Although she hadn't really shown that fat guy she was shocked, she was. And not like he believed because Soi was happy now but because Soi wouldn't even give her the chance to explain. And maybe slightly because he told her that she was not needed.

Yoruichi let out a sigh. 'I just have to show her that I really am sorry. She'll forgive me in the end.' With another sigh she let herself fall on her back. 'Keep dreaming, Yoruichi…'

After she decided she would stay in Seireitei for a while longer, she had first set out to find a place to stay. The logic option were the Shihōin grounds of course. After a nice talk with the family elders, she was once again accepted back in the family.

Having fixed this problem she went straight for the other problem. Or she tried. Soi hadn't really been cooperative the last few days. To be honest, it had been impossible to even find her till yesterday. Even waiting out in front of Soifon's quarters hadn't worked. It all seemed logical when she was told Soi was gone for a mission, but it _had_ stopped her from saying sorry. And the longer it took, the more she began to doubt her own arguments.

Yoruichi sat up again and looked around. Her room hadn't changed at all since she left. The absence of dust revealed that it had actually been cleaned, but it gave the impression no one had even entered in her time away.

'Why can't she see I am sorry?' Frustrated she buried a hand in her hair. 'I have to convince her. I have to show her. And how do you do that?' She jumped up. 'You turn into a stalker and bother her till she understands.'

And so Shihōin Yoruichi set off, with no intention to get send away again.

---

Tired, frustrated and very annoyed Soifon opened the door to her bedroom. This day had not been a good one. First of all because of that _stupid_ noble that ruined her day, and second... No, just because of Yoruichi her day was ruined.

She yawned and stretched her arms above her head. 'Step by step.' She mumbled to herself. 'First sleep and _then_ get rid of her.' She yawned again. 'Sleep sounds good...'

She stripped off her uniform and let herself fall. With a content sigh she snuggled closer into the mattress. Mere minutes later she drifted off to sleep. And no longer than a couple of seconds later she was wide awake again.

Someone had crawled in beside her. Soi could hear their breathing and felt an arm slowly pull her towards the person by the waist. No surprise who this person was, of course.

'Yoruichi...' She spoke softly. 'GET THE HELL OUT OF BY BED!'

The arm was pulled away and a thud told her that the noble had indeed left the bed. Soi pushed herself up with her elbows and turned her head to the side Yoruichi had just been. She resisted the urge to laugh when she saw a bewildered look on the other's face. Instead she put on an angry scowl.

'Go. Away. I'm not saying it again. I don't want to you here so go back to Urahara or something. Just stop bothering me.'

Yoruichi shook her head like a little kid would. 'I'm not leaving till you let me explain.' She got up from the ground. With a small frown she looked down on Soi.

Soi rolled her eyes. 'Well, explain than. The faster you're gone, the better it is.' She also sat up and pulled a blanket to her chin.

Yoruichi winced slightly. 'I really, really am sorry for what I did. I never meant to hurt you. I... I thought you were strong enough to deal with the fact I left. I thought you wouldn't care that much. I mean... the deal had ended, right? You were already in a position where you could help the poor.

'I knew that if I left, you would be the most likely choice to be my successor. So you... you would have even more power to help them and you wouldn't need me. The only reason we-we ever got to be frie... working together was because you wanted to help them, right? And... and yo-you wouldn't need me for that anymore so I figured you wouldn't even miss me that much. I thought you'd even be happy...'

Her voice drifted off when she saw the look in Soi's eyes. She obviously didn't understand and still blamed her. Soi shook her head in disbelief and spoke her next words softly.

'You... thought I didn't need you anymore? That the only reason I was with you was to help the poor? It never crossed your mind that I was with you because you were my friend? Or, that's what I thought, at least.

'I wanted to give my life for you. It had been my honour to die protecting you. I admired you, I wanted to do anything just to please you. But you left and betrayed my feelings of respect and trust. You can say now that you thought I didn't care about you. But if you thought so... you obviously didn't care about me.'

Yoruichi's eyes widened in shock.

'You didn't care...because if you had, you would have seen how I felt. Until now I believed... I continued to believe in a dream. A dream in which you had no other choice but to leave me. In which you would have gotten killed if you had come back to say goodbye. But now... now you spoke these words... I feel stupid for trusting you. Because it is obvious now, that I never meant anything to you.

'You came back after so long. After years in which I cursed myself. I blamed myself that you left. But you came back... for a person you barely knew. You wanted to save her life. You wanted to help people you barely knew. But you never came back for me. Because it seems now that I mean even less to you than those people.

'Please leave Yoruichi. I think... I think you've said enough.' And she just looked up at her, pain so very evident in her eyes. Her beautiful eyes Yoruichi had longed to see again. Eyes, she promised herself after their fight, which would never have to cry again.

Yoruichi started trembling. She could feel tears starting to form behind her eyes.

'Soi! It... I didn't mean that! I-I just... You know, I... I care about you! I really care about you so much, so much it hurts. I always cared about you. Always!'

Soi closed her eyes and slowly shook her head. 'Please leave.'

Blinded by tears Yoruichi turned around and fled. While she ran further and further away from Soi, the tears freely streamed over her face.

'_I know I'm not yet strong enough to protect you, but I will! I will become strong enough to protect you till the very end! '_

Branches hit her in her face and made her skin bleed.

'_Yoruichi-sama...please... don't ever leave me...'_

She tripped, _she_ the goddess of flash tripped, and she fell hard on the cold ground.

'_I_ _will always be there to protect you. I promise.'_

She in her turn had promised... she had promised she would never leave. Her shoulders shook while she let out the pain in her heart. Never, never had she intended to cause her protégé pain. How could she possibly when she loved the girl. You don't cause the people you love pain...

---

_She had voiced her thoughts. No, she had voiced the excuses she had made up for herself. The excuses which made the pain in her own heart less. It kept the guilt down a bit. But I don't think she meant it. I don't think either of them did. I think they are simply... simply too much in pain._

_This pain needs to go away before they can ever rely on each other again. But it won't happen like this. They still are blind to see me. They still don't get the bond they share. They will. I have faith in that. Someone once said that the Truth always wins. If I do, then these two will be happy again. Because once they understand the Truth... the pain will slowly disappear. _

_Slowly... but surely._

_---_

AN: Oh man... writing this made me sad. -sigh-

Apologies for the short chapter, but I still think it turned out pretty good. At least better than what I expected. I'm not sure if there will be an update next week because I'm joining in on a writing contest and I want to focus on that more. So my double apologies.

Ja mata ne!


	7. Remember the Truth

_**Remember the Truth**_

There is this song I once heard. I heard a lot of songs, but the current situation makes me remember this one song. Because it fits. It fits the situation our two friends our in.

"_You try your hardest to perfect your explanations..._

_You lie until they've run out of questions"_

Soi lied. Yoruichi lied. I can not stand people who defy the truth and lie. But for these two… I'll make an exception.

Soifon lied, yes. But mainly to herself. And although it's a crime worse than lying to someone else, it is also something she could not help doing. When she was left by her mentor and best friend, her heart broke. It shattered in a thousand little pieces. When that happens to someone they start to think. A person they once trusted and respected so much… it must have been something _they_ did themselves that caused this pain.

For Soi the mistake became that she was not worth caring about. She told herself many times that her sempai had no other choice but to leave. But subconsciously her mind made up another version. A version in which it was _her_ fault. If only she tried harder, than maybe Yoruichi-sama would have stayed.

Slowly this version pushed away her conscious one. And it resulted in the shattering of her heart. It resulted in hatred so strong, that even the sight and apology of her beloved master couldn't straighten her thoughts. She lied to herself and now to Yoruichi… until both of them believed her words and had no further questions.

"_So many lies swirling,  
All around you,  
You're suffocating,  
The empty shape in you,  
Steals your breath,  
You're suffocating."_

Yoruichi had also lied indeed. Her I find harder to forgive. She saved a lot of people by leaving Seireitei. But the price she paid was too high for my liking. Give up one life for many others is acceptable you say? Why? Who was the person who ever made up that ridiculous thought? If this one person has a greater importance to you than all the others combined, no price is too high.

The day before she left, it indeed seemed Soi was more important to her than anything else. But when given the choice, she went to her long time friend. Not to the recent addition. She too told herself she had no other choice. Had she done anything else, others would have suffered and died. So what else could she have done?

But again, her subconscioushad a way of its own. Thoughts about guilt entered her mind. Caused by the wrenching pain in her heart. These two friends had lived years alongside each other. They had trusted each other with everything. Being ripped apart was painful. And Yoruichi knew that her pain was nothing compared to what her friend must have felt.

So out of guilt her mind made up excuses. Soi was strong and could deal with everything on her own. The only reason they ever had anything to do with each other was because of a deal made when both were still nothing more than children. She perfected her explanations. She perfected them so that no one had any further questions about her sudden departure and the abandonment of her student.

"_Logic forces me to believe in this,  
And I have learned to see,  
And I can only say what I've seen and heard,  
And only you can choose,  
And every choice you make will effect you,  
Suit your own self."_

As I stated before, the pain in their hearts and the lies in their minds need to fade away before things can be like they were before. As I also said, this takes time. So let's skip forward. Only a few weeks after the confrontation. Yoruichi slowly got her place back in the noble Shihōin family, and kept out of Soi's way during this time. It all changed when the second division office got attacked by a huge amount of Hollows.

---

'Sting all enemies to death, Suzumebachi!'

She had already stripped off her captains haori, and was only clad in the military outfit. Her zanpakutō now firmly attached to her wrist she dashed forward. Around her already several of her subordinates lay, either dead or unconscious, while many others continued to fight alongside her.

She sidestepped the katana that came straight at her and Suzumebachi hit the man's bare right arm. The poison spread in the shape of a butterfly, the famous hōmonka had appeared.

'You bitch!'

His face twisted in pain and anger and without a second thought he came full at her. She bend trough her knees a little, waiting till he reached her so she could plant the second hit on his arm. A sudden movement on her right made her jump back however. Just in time as another hollow had aimed his sword at her.

The jump had been too quick and she had nearly lost her balance. Nearly, because a dark hand was at her arm and held her up. 'Be careful, Soifon.'

Soi's eyes widened. 'Wh-what are you doing here?'

Yoruichi shook her head. 'We will talk later. Now just focus on the fight.'

Soi nodded and her arm was released. She shot a quick glance at Yoruichi who just replied with a small smile. Then they both turned towards the rapidly approaching men.

Once they joined forces, the fight ended quickly. The two moved besides each other like they never had been apart. A machine working on full power. Their movements and thoughts were exactly the same. Defence and attack were stronger than their opponents could handle. Their beautiful cooperation made the Hollows retreat with their tails between their legs.

As the fourth division members entered the military grounds they looked at each other and shared a short smile before Yoruichi bowed and left. Soi sighed and shook her head while the smile still played around her lips. Maybe, just maybe, it was time for another talk.

---

Their chance to talk came soon enough. After the fight the story quickly spread across the shinigami. It was romanticized of course, but like every rumour, the core was still the truth. Former and current Second Division Captain joined up to fight one of the most beautiful battles in recent history.

To no one, except maybe Soifon herself, was it a surprise she stood at the Shihōin mansion several days later. While being led through the enormous place memories of past times played through her mind, causing a smile to appear on her face once again.

'Shihōin-sama? There is a guest to see you.' The servant knocked at the door several times until it cracked open slightly.

'Who?'

'Who do you think? Idiot.' Soi spoke before the servant had a chance to reply.

Immediately the door opened completely to reveal a very tired looking Yoruichi. At the sight of Soifon a big grin cracked through.

'Yo.'

'You going to let me in, or what? You said talk later and well, now is later.'

Yoruichi scratched the back of her head, still grinning like an idiot. ' 'Course. I wouldn't dare let you stay outside.' She gestured for the servant to leave and Soi to enter.

Soi closed the door softly behind her but remained to stand in front of it. Yoruichi sat down and looked at her expectantly.

'I think we might need to talk again.' Soi started. 'I mean… I-I think both of us were not really in the right mood to talk last time. We... we should solve these problems between us.'

Yoruichi nodded. 'At least I agree with you on that. But how do you plan on doing that? I know, trust me, I _know_ that I made some stupid mistakes in the past. The biggest of them was leaving you.'

She raised her hand to stop Soi, who had already opened her mouth, from speaking.

'Please... Let me finish. I don't know if I can say this another time. I shouldn't have left you. I broke my own heart when I walked away. Every step I took from this city, away from you, made my heart shatter a bit more. It _never_ was my intention to hurt you. Please trust me when I say that. Although I know that I should have let you know where I went and why, you should know that all I did was to keep you safe.

'Don't... don't tell me you would have died for me. Of all my subordinates you were the only one I cared, and still care for. It might have been your job to keep me safe but I felt it was the other way around. When we first met, your presence, it was... it was intoxicating and I had never met anyone like you.'

Yoruichi smiled and shook her head.

'You were so very strong and unpolished, but still pure, selfless and I greatly admired you after that first time. I had everything I could ever wish for and you had absolutely nothing. Yet it was you who was the stronger one, the truly happy one.

'Ever after that time I tried to change. You never left my thoughts and when we met that second time I thought luck was on my side. You talked to me like your equal, and I truly believed I deserved that. So in the time following that, I changed. I became more like you, while you became more like me.

'You had protected me since the beginning. When we went into South and people harassed me, it was always you who would keep me safe. But when I realised you had become too much like me it felt like my job to protect _you_. And when I left with Kisuke, I thought I was protecting you.

'I wanted to say goodbye, honestly. But Kisuke... he said it would hurt you. That if I went to you, you would want to come with me. And that would end everything you had worked for. Because you had the power to become someone so very strong and important. I realised I couldn't go to you and end everything. I couldn't hurt you. I figured leaving you would be protecting you.

'So please... please forgive me. I know my excuses aren't worth anything, but it is all I can offer since it is the truth. I understand if you do not ever want to talk to me again and I will leave Seireitei if you ask me to. But still I beg you to forgive me. It is all I can do right now.'

She stood up and let her eyes wander Soi's face. The younger woman didn't express any emotion. She just stood there, emotionless and speechless. Her eyes that were directed at the floor suddenly looked up, straight into golden ones.

Yoruichi tried a small smile, but when Soi still didn't reply she quickly dropped it. Minutes passed while both stood staring in each other's eyes. It was Soi who broke the silence by letting out an amused sigh.

With the speed only known by the second division captains she locked Yoruichi in a hug.

'You should know that there's no way I wouldn't do anything you ask me to.' She mumbled with her face pressed in the other's shoulder. 'I forgave you the moment you stepped in that last battle. And don't say it is just your fault, we both screwed up. I should have had more faith in you. I'm sorry.'

Again they stood in the same position for several minutes. Soi's head against Yoruichi's shoulder and her arms securely wrapped around her waist. Yoruichi on her turn had buried her nose in the younger girl's hair, with her arms around her shoulders.

'Baka.'

---

_Being remembered is a great thing. If only they could see I never left them. They simply were too blind to see me. But at least they now remember, which is a start. Although I fear it will take while before they can completely see me, the start is there. The start is always the beginning, but also the end. What end it will be I am not sure about. Only time will tell I guess. What, cat got your tongue?_

---

AN: Guess the one week turned out to be a bit longer, eh? Not that anyone cares, but hey. So I will immediately tell the two of you that are reading this that next week there also won't be an update. I'm going to Strasbourg with school. Some debate stuff at the European Parliament. But since this update wasn't at the right time I might be able to squeeze in another update on Sunday or Monday. Don't know yet.

Oh yeah, someone told me that Yoruichi is apparently Ooc. Which I don't agree with. Unlike what a lot of other people write, she actually has a serious/not constantly flirting side which is obvious in the anime/manga. Combined with the way I made the relationship between her and Soi start, I don't think she's really that Ooc. Slightly maybe, but call it artistic freedom.

I'll try to write a better chapter next time, but I'm extremely busy at the moment, so sorry for the lack of... well, quality. The song at the beginning is "Breathe Today" by Flyleaf, in case ya didn't know.


	8. State the Truth

_**State the Truth**_

_It appears our heroes are happy, doesn't it? I'm glad. Not a lot I can tell you. You have been told the histories of them both, and now you are aware of the present matters. All that we can do now is look forward and see what happens. This train has started to move and it will not stop. The only way for them both to leave the train, is to jump off. Let's see if they can reach their final destination without having to._

'Soi!' Her voice sounded way too happy for the early morning. Her face and behaviour matched the tone of her voice. Currently wearing a wide grin, Yoruichi was balancing on two legs of her chair.

Soifon let out a small sigh and looked up. 'Yes?'

'See what I can do!' Her two hands let go the sides of the chair and immediately the chair fell backwards. A small grin appeared on Soi's face.

'Oh, beautiful, Yoruichi-sama.'

Pouting the older woman sat up, rubbing her painful head. 'That wasn't it! Just a second ago I could keep standing without hands!'

Soi just rolled her eyes and bend over her paperwork again. Ever since the both of them had made up earlier that week, Yoruichi had decided to "help" Soi with her work. As always she just kept Soi busy and unable to do her work, but it was a pleasant way to be kept from it.

It seemed Yoruichi had made up her mind to show her former student that she was indeed a good friend. Her ways of showing it were... different, to put it mildly. But like said, Soi didn't mind much. The familiar presence of her mentor was reassuring and in a strange way she felt safe with Yoruichi around. Not that the captain really needed anyone to keep her safe, but still.

'Soi!' Again her voice was way too happy. This time her faced wore the serious and concentrating expression a child would show while working on a drawing. The end of her tongue between her lips and her eyes focussed on the chair.

'Hmmm?' This time Soi didn't look up. Since the start of the morning, only 2 hours ago, Yoruichi had been interrupting with the most futile and stupid things. And although Soi found it amusing, the paperwork still needed to be done and letting Ōmeada handle it would only mean she would have to do it at a later point.

'Look, look!' This time she indeed kept standing while her hands were stretched to the sides. 'I can fly!' The arms began flapping like wings.

Finally Soi raised her head and just blinked a couple of times while looking at the performance. She coughed. '...Ve-very nice, Yoruichi-sama...' before she quickly bend over her work again. Yoruichi furrowed her eyebrows and let the chair fall back to all four legs.

'Eh, what's wrong?' Confused Yoruichi stood up and walked towards the girls whose shoulders were furiously shaking. She softly placed her hand on one shoulder. 'Soifon?'

The younger girl let her forehead hit the desk and her shoulders began shaking even harder. 'Are you hurt?!'

It was then Soi couldn't hold it any longer and threw her head back while laughing uncontrollably. 'Th-that looked ridiculous!'

With a hurt expression Yoruichi drew her hand back and crossed her arms. '... That's mean. I thought something was wrong with you.'

Still chuckling Soi looked at her. 'And if anyone had walked in while you did that they would have thought something was wrong with you and they would have locked you up.' She started laughing again.

At seeing Soi like this a small smile broke through Yoruichi's fake pout. It was a sight that was rare and which she had missed in their time apart. It never had been often that her small student showed her emotions like this.

When Soi realised Yoruichi was no longer pouting but smiling, she slowly stopped laughing. 'Or you could always join a circus if you get bored.' This, and the fact she started laughing _again, _earned her a soft slap against her arm.

'Shut up Shorty...'

---

'Yo... I want to talk to you.'

The purple haired goddess turned around towards the voice and raised an eyebrow. 'You again? What do you want?'

The second division glutton snorted. 'I told you before just to piss off, didn't I?'

Soifon had left for a captains meeting and Yoruichi had decided to go for a peaceful walk. Or not so peaceful, as it turned out.

'And I told you before I wouldn't.' She now completely turned towards him. 'Don't interfere with my business. Because it none of yours.'

Ōmeada narrowed his eyes at her. 'You messing up my captain is all of my business. I made it my business when you walked away from her back then. Do you even know what kind of mess you left behind? Do you know what her face looked like when she realised you wouldn't come back for her anymore?'

'Leave your fat nose out of it.' She hissed while clenching her hand into a fist. 'Like I said, it's none of your business. Soi and I talked about what happened and we resolved our problems. Don't start about it again.'

'Don't start about it again?! I've kept my mouth shut for so long, just for her sake. And now you come back and think it's all fine just because you _talked_?! You don't know what damage you did. I know, _I know_, that all you will do is hurt her again. Not ever will I forget that look on her face. I care for my captain and as her second in command I take it as my personal duty to protect her. And I feel that getting rid of you will protect her.'

By now a small crowd had formed around them. The Shinigami quietly watched the bickering, wondering who this person was that would pick a fight with the lieutenant.

'I AM all the protection she needs! She doesn't need you or that eleventh division guy to protect her. Don't tell me what's best for her! I know her so much better than you!'

Fire started to burn Ōmeada's eyes. For these last years he had protected his captain, keeping her from even thinking about _this person_. And she dares to say that she could protect her? The same person who caused so much harm?

Without another word, but with the grinding of his teeth, he pulled out his zanpakutō.

'Crush, Gegetsuburi!'

With a fluent movement two large spiked disks were pulled out from his clothing and placed on Gegetsuburi's blade. With a shout he plunged himself towards Yoruichi.

Her eyes too were filled with a burning rage. She stood perfectly still while the lieutenant sped towards her. Just when he raised his blade her still clenched fist shot forward right in his stomach. His eyes bulged while he fell to the ground.

Gegetsuburi was ripped from his hands and carelessly tossed aside. He himself was picked up and with enormous power thrown at a wall. There he remained still, only his eyes able to move. Unfocused they searched for the orange clad person who put him in this position.

They found her soon enough. She knelt in front of him. Her right hand gripped the front of his shirt and pulled him close enough so he could smell her breath. 'Stay out of this.' She hissed. 'A worthless piece of shit like you doesn't even deserve to be in her presence. Let alone protect her.'

She roughly let him go and stood up. With another warning look she left the scene. The Shinigami who had followed the fight finally started moving.

'Oi, Get the fourth division!'

'Fuku-taichō, are you okay?!'

---

_Oh dear, it appears peace leads to war does it not? Dearest fatty thinks he is protecting his captain and the person this is aimed at think the same. But what, I wonder, is the Truth?_

_Haha, I am of course! Had you there for a second, hadn't I? _

_Just checking if you all are still paying attention. _

_But let's just go on with the story, I'm sure that interests you more than the truth. People almost never seem to like me. How strange..._

---

'Soi!'

With a thud Soifon dropped her head on the desk. The owner of the voice wasn't even in her office yet and already it had started.

'Soi!' With a lot of, unnecessary, noise Yoruichi entered the office. Soi raised her head, right eye twitching.

'Yes, Yoruichi-sama?'

Her mentor simply stood in front of her, grinning from ear to ear. On her head two... brown, fluffy... thingies. The twitch became more obvious.

'Hug me! I'm a teddy bear!' The twitch stopped and Soifon just stared at her for a second or two.

...Before her head fell back to its rightful place, face first on the desk. As Yoruichi's laughing reached her ears, she turned her head so that her cheek was resting on the wood and she could see the woman.

'What?'

'You're blushing.' Yoruichi teased.

'It's simply warm in here.' Soi retorted, while she noticed with a shock that it indeed felt like her cheeks were on fire.

Yoruichi raised an eyebrow and slowly came closer. She leaned forward, resting her arms on the desk, and levelled her head with Soi's so that their faces were mere centimetres apart. Soi gulped and tried to avert her gaze. Bad luck, since Yoruichi took in her entire range of vision.

'Hmm? Little bee is embarrassed?' A teasing smile appeared on the older woman's face.

'Am not. I'm just getting worked up because you are annoying me.'

Yoruichi chuckled. 'Oh really? Then you wouldn't mind granting me my request? I promise I'll behave after that...'

'No! I am not hugging you simply because you stuck some... some... ears on your head! Only an idiot like Urahara would.' The moment the words left her mouth she cursed herself. If there was one person who she did not want to think about at the moment it was _that_ man.

Yoruichi's gaze softened slightly. She let out an amused sigh. 'But then again, I wouldn't want Kisuke to hug me, now would I?' She placed a small kiss on Soifon's nose and straightened up.

She too cursed herself for doing that. She couldn't exactly say why she had done that and the look the smaller woman gave her made it clear that neither did Soi.

A silence filled the room until Soi cleared her throat, her now burning cheek still pressed firmly against the cool wood.

'Aren't you and Urahara a couple then? The ryoka boy...' She didn't finish her sentence.

Before the intruders had left for Karakura town again Soi had overheard a conversation they had with Ukitake. It was made very clear that there was no doubt about the relationship between Yoruichi and Kisuke. The conversation had only confirmed her believes. But what Yoruichi just said...

Yoruichi wrinkled her nose in distaste.

'Kisuke? Me and Kisuke?' She stared at Soi in disbelief. 'And you actually believed that?!' This time it was her turn to laugh like a maniac. Soi sat up.

'But...' She frowned. 'I heard that there we-were s-se-several ... occa- casions...' her voice diminished into a soft murmur when she realised what exactly she was talking about. '... Backroom... noise...'

Yoruichi replied with a chuckle. 'You think he would have learned by now that I get aggressive if someone disturbs my sleep. I doubt the noise they heard was anymore than me beating him up.'

A moment of silence.

'Unless he found himself a girlfriend of course.'

Another moment of silence before they both burst out in laughter.

'Kisuke...' 'Girlfriend...' 'Never!'

When they both had calmed down Yoruichi wiped the tears from her eyes. 'Ano... Now we're on the subject, how long have you been together with that Zaraki guy?'

Soi just stared at her with a dumbfounded look plastered on her face. '...Za-zaraki?'

She visibly shuddered. 'Where did you get that idea? I haven't even spoken to Kenpachi since you've been here.'

'Both of us wrong, eh?' Yoruichi grinned broadly. 'I heard some rumours but your lieutenant told me actually. Something about you calling the brother of the captain brother? He didn't really explain properly.'

'Ōmeada?! I'll show that fat idiot to spread rumours about me! Where is he?' Slowly a look of confusion took over her face, as she realised she hadn't seen the lieutenant when she had returned from the meeting.

'Hehe...' Yoruichi scratched the back of her head, nervously grinning. 'I sorta ran into him when you were gone...'

Soifon frowned. 'Do you know where he is, Yoruichi-sama?'

'Eto... what about the 4th division?'

'What?! What'd he do this time?'

'Hehe... he challenged me to a fight?' The grin on her face slowly fell off.

Soi tilted her head slightly to the side in confusion. '...Why?'

Yoruichi wobbled on her feet from the front to the back. Humming her eyes wandered up. She noticed the ceiling was nicely painted, and had these little decorative...

'Yoruichi-sama?'

'Eh?' Yoruichi turned her head back to the front. 'Well, you know... he sort of told me to get lost and leave you alone. Nothing major. And then he suddenly pulled out his zanpakutō and attacked me. Dunno why really.'

'So, Ōmeada attacked you because you wouldn't leave me alone and he's in the fourth division now?'

'Uhu.' Yoruichi nodded furiously.

It was then Soi exploded and jumped up, throwing her chair back. 'It's a good thing he is already there because he'll definitely need help when I'm finished with him!'

She already made for the door but a dark hand grasped her wrist.

'Don't do that.' The owner of the hand said, suddenly serious. 'I made clear that he should stay out of your business and that I'm not going to leave you. Ever.'

Soi turned towards her and gulped. 'You... you can't promise that.'

Yoruichi snorted and gave a sudden pull at her arm, causing the younger woman to fall against her. Immediately she wrapped both her arms around Soi, so that she couldn't move.

'I can. Because I promise you right now that I will not ever leave you again. I will not ever put you through that again. Do you understand?'

Soi nodded, slightly blushing under her mentor's gaze. And perhaps the fact she was securely held by the woman.

Yoruichi smiled a genuine smile, that together with the look in her eyes made Soi's knees weak. She gulped again and tried to wiggle free. A twinkle entered the golden eyes.

'Do you know why I won't ever leave you again, Shaolin?'

Soi's eyes widened at her old name and she immediately kept still. Yoruichi dipped her head low so that again their faces were closely together. The smile got broader while Yoruichi whispered the explanation.

'Because I think I'm very much in love with you.'

Before Soi had a chance to respond, she softly pressed her lips against the other's.

---

_That, you stupid Fur ball, hurt! Getting picked up and thrown in someone's face is not a pleasant experience! Not even the way you did it. You can't go around kissing people without letting me know first! Guess you got your Little Bee back though..._

_Let's see how it makes you feel to be picked up and thrown down again._

---

AN: Oh dear, it appears the Truth is a bit pissed off... Guess it didn't see that coming, huh? Who cares! Not I, that much I can say.

Oocness, Oocness, all around! Enjoy it while you can 'cos it'll only get worse.

But I do hope you enjoyed this chapter. Oh yeah, it's dedicated to my friend Arina who inspired me to write this chapter. Our average school day goes like this:

'Anne!'

'...What?'

'Look what I can do!/ Look what I've got!/ Look!/ Nothing, just bothering you!'

I usually give her a what-the-hell-is-wrong-with-you look and continue with what I was doing. Five minutes later:

'Anne!'

It's amusing but gets very annoying after a while -_- But anyway, I thank her for being an idiot so I could use the idea here.

Byebye! -Waves-


	9. Curse the Truth

_**Curse the Truth**_

_What? Back again? So you wish to know more about the egocentric cat who has no respect for the feelings of others? Huh? Is that what you are here for? Let me warn you. I am not happy and I will not tell you a happy tale._

_If that person had hinted about her feelings or warned me I wouldn't have cared. But no, she decided to pick me up _without_ a warning and simply throw me in someone's face. I will repay her for that, of course. I'm not as heartless as I may appear. An eye for an eye, huh?_

_Let it start... The beginning of the end..._

---

Yoruichi slowly opened her right eye, glancing through and seeing that her lover was still asleep. With a smile she also opened the other and pulled the girl closer, arms safely wrapped around the thin waist. Their noses almost touching, Yoruichi let her eyes wander over Soi's face. The peaceful look didn't in the closest resemble the look she had worn the first time she had kissed her, now almost six weeks ago.

_Yoruichi smiled a genuine smile, and looked at the girl in her arms with the most sincere loving look she had ever had. Soi gulped and tried to wiggle free. A twinkle entered her own golden eyes._

'_Do you know why I won't ever leave you again, Shaolin?'_

_Soi's eyes widened at her old name and she immediately kept still. Yoruichi dipped her head low so that again their faces were closely together. The smile got broader while Yoruichi whispered the explanation._

'_Because I think I'm very much in love with you.'_

_Before Soi had a chance to respond, she softly pressed her lips against the other's._

_At first she felt the girl tense, then she slowly relaxed and melted in the kiss. But it didn't take long before Soi suddenly tensed up again and pushed Yoruichi forcefully away._

'_Wh-What are you doing?!' Soi looked almost scared with her widened eyes and trembling lips. Yoruichi could see that her hands were shaking as well._

'_I-I just...' Shocked Yoruichi took a step towards Soi, who on her turn took several back until her back was against a wall._

'_No! Just... just go away! I-I don't want... No, you... you don't want...' Her voice faltered to a soft whisper._

_Yoruichi slowly advanced on her, trying to get eye contact. Soi kept her gaze averted however. 'Soi...What don't you want? Me? Because I will leave again if you ask me to.' _

_Doubt began to form in her mind. Just minutes before everything had seemed do clear. The relief when Soi told her that she had absolutely nothing to do with Zaraki Kenpachi had lifted her up. So far up that the step to admitting how she felt towards the other was very, very little. _

_It all had made perfect sense. Yoruichi was sure she had seen relief in the silver orbs as well, when she denied being together with Kisuke. Which meant that Soi felt something for her. Which meant that there was only one right thing to do. Kiss the girl._

_But obviously Soi thought differently._

_Once within reach she softly grasped Soi's wrists. The girl looked up and caught Yoruichi's gaze. This time it seemed as if she simply couldn't pull away. Maybe it was that her eyes showed how she felt inside; insecure, afraid and slightly hopeful._

'_But please, don't make decisions for me. Because there's only one thing I want right now. Only one thing no-one can keep me away from. No matter how hard they try.'_

_The look in Soi's eyes changed slightly. It now was a perfect reflection of her own._

'_Bu-but... Yoruichi-sama... I-I... I'm not worthy. I can't...'_

_Yoruichi silenced her by kissing once again. This time Soi didn't resist. When they broke apart their foreheads touched. 'If there is anyone not worthy...' she spoke with a hoarse voice '...it is me.'_

After that Soi just accepted. Both her own feelings and those of Yoruichi. And although they had been together now for these six weeks, almost glued to each other, no one knew about them. The older Shinigami simply remembered the close friendship they were in before and thought nothing strange. The younger ones were quickly informed about it. No one suspected a thing.

Yoruichi smile got wider as her lover's eyelids fluttered open. 'Good morning.' She whispered while planting a soft kiss on Soi's nose.

She just got a grunt as reply. She laughed softly. 'Something wrong?'

Soi only responded after huddling closer to her and tucking her head under Yoruichi's chin.

'Didn't you have a-' The a was stretched long as it was transformed into a yawn. '-a meeting?'

Yoruichi let out an annoyed sigh. 'You just had to remind me, didn't you? And here I was thinking you actually enjoyed my presence.'

She felt Soi grin against her collarbone and place a kiss on it. 'Hmm.. what would make you think that? I thought I had given you al reason to believe I loathed you.'

'Did you now?' Her voice dropped to a husky whisper. 'That's not what you made me believe yesterday...'

Even from the position her head was in she could see the colour rising to Soi's face.

A cheeky grin appeared on her face as her hands slid up. 'Hmm? Little Bee?'

---

_So. Fucking. Cute..._

'_I missed you so much! I am so sorry for leaving!'_

'_Who cares because you're here now!'_

'_Oh Soi!'_

'_Oh Yoruichi!'_

_It makes me sick..._

_Are you sure you want to hear the rest of the story? Huh? We already know how it is going to end, anyway._

_Unless... unless I start to pay for the favour Fur Ball did me last time. Nothing major, but just enough to remind them of the world that continued turning while they were so absorbed in each other. Let's just see how she likes that._

---

With a wide grin plastered on her face Yoruichi stepped in the Shihōin mansion. Although she shouldn't be smiling after being called up to meet with the Elders, her sweet goodbye with Soi did. And to her it wasn't really hard which one meant more.

After letting out a big sigh, she slid open the door to the meeting room and entered. To her surprise she looked straight in the eyes of her favourite mop haired friend.

'Kisuke?' The surprise in her voice discarded the need of questions.

'Ah, Yoruichi-san!' He grinned and rubbed the back of his head. 'Apparently the Old man got rid of my banishment, saying it was okay now because of what Aizen revealed. Along with that messenger came one of your family... I thought you ordered me to come back.'

A cough to her left made her turn her head and nod politely towards the Elders before taking place next to Kisuke.

'Urahara-san. We ordered you to come attend this meeting because what will be discussed will have great consequences for you. Both of you.' The man coughed again.

'Yoruichi-sama. You have now come to an age of which you can be trusted with the future of this clan. As the 22nd head of this family, despite a few... minor issues, you have proven yourself to be capable to handle that burden.'

Yoruichi couldn't help but grinning. _'Like disappearing for years?'. _From the look on Kisuke's face she knew he was thinking the exact same thing.

'Therefore we have decided it is time for you to secure the continuation of our bloodline. After careful consideration we have chosen a man who we believe you will have no problem marrying with. We, of course, considered several higher placed nobles to take their place at your side, but in the end it was decided that the best option would be Urahara Kisuke.'

Two jaws dropped to the floor.

'... What?!' The anger was obvious in Yoruichi's voice. 'In the first place, I will definitely _not_ get married with _anyone_ simply because you order me to. And second... what on earth makes you believe I would ever even consider marrying _Kisuke_?'

'You will do as we tell you to!' The man rose to his feet and Yoruichi copied him.

'It is thanks to us that you are even accepted back in this city, let alone get back the respect you had before you left! This family needs an heir and you will give it one! Saying no is not an option. If you refuse we _will_ send you back to that town you fled to and you_ will_ be cast out of this family!'

Yoruichi snarled. 'You also accepted me back as head of this family! You cannot order me around anymore!'

'Just watch us. We will give you one hour to consider. Then we will need to hear your answer.'

The rest of the elders stood and followed the speaker out of the room. They left Yoruichi standing there with balled fists and a heaving chest, staring at the wall opposite her.

'_There's no way... they can't send me back...'_ She started to panic. _'I can't leave Soi again... I can't hurt her! Not again! ... But... but it doesn't matter... I'll hurt her either way... Both by marrying Kisuke and by leaving...'_

'Ano... Yoruichi-san?' Her friend broke through her thoughts. 'What do you think we should do?'

'You're the genius! You think of something!' She snapped.

Kisuke raised both his eyebrows. 'Hai... Hai...' He patted the floor beside him. 'Why don't you first sit and calm down?'

With a frown she dropped down beside him.

'That's a start.' He nodded and pulled his hat further over his head. 'Now... why do you seem to be panicking at the thought of getting married? Last time we had this conversation you were more than happy to get kicked out of your clan and out of Seireitei. Mind to tell me what happened in my absence?'

Yoruichi just shrugged. 'None of you business.'

'Ah, I don't think you really got what those guys just said.' He tilted his head to the side. 'Since they plan that you marry me it does seem to be my business. And as your friend it also seems to be my business.'

Yoruichi turned her head to look at him, eyes burning. 'If I tell you it is none of your business, it _is_ none of your business. I have no intention of telling you why I will not get married to anyone.' Her voice had dropped to a dangerously low whisper.

Kisuke, however, didn't seem to notice the danger he was in and continued to ask. 'I know why you don't want to get married. What I don't know is why you seem to care a lot more now than you ever did before.' He blinked a couple of times. 'Oh, I know!' He grinned broadly. 'You met someone you like!'

'I did not. Just shut up about it.' If she really had been a cat, her nails would have gone straight through the palms of her hands.

'Yes, you did!' Kisuke started laughing.

'SHUT UP! IT ISN'T SOMETHING TO LAUGH ABOUT!' She suddenly burst out. Kisuke immediately stopped. Desperately she clawed her hair.

'I-I... I can't do anything right, can I?' Without another warning her anger seeped away, leaving only the sadness and the realisation that no matter what she did, she would break her promise to Soi.

'If I refuse to marry you I will never be able to see her again unless she goes with me. But I can't do that... she's been through too much to get where she is now. But if...if I marry you... I'll break her heart. She'll hate me forever...' Her eyes dulled. 'I screwed up... Kisuke... I really screwed up this time.'

'...Soi-chan?'

Yoruichi just nodded. Silence fell.

'She won't hate you. I don't think that girl is able to.' He softly spoke after a while. 'Have some faith in her. I think the fact she finally had the nerve to confess--'

'I did. She even refused at first.'

'But she did accept in the end, right? So that means she is serious. Soi doesn't do anything without being sure first. You should know her well enough for that. So... In my opinion, we should get married.'

'What?!' Panic and confusion ran through her, making her heart beat faster.

Kisuke nodded. 'Just in name though. Everyone will think we are, but you can just continue with Soi. No one thinks there's anything going on with the two of you because you've been close since forever. So... what do you think? It's either that, or you'll never see her again.'

He was right... as usual. It was the only choice, the choice which would hurt Soi the least. With a shaky sigh she nodded.

---

_I told you it hurt. I told you but yet you continued to believe in a dream. Fantasy of for fools, and you've proven to be one. Say, Bringer of Bad Luck, will you tell Hornet about me? Make her shatter?_

---

AN: Sooo... you want yet another excuse for not having updated when I said I would? Oh well, at least this time I have a good one.

My dad had a stroke two weeks back. While he was still in South Africa and I was still here. Which got me worried like hell, to be honest. So that's point one of why I wasn't in the mood of writing anything. Combined with his heart disease, he most likely has no more than five years to live. Second is that I trusted someone with this information. And that person told me she wished he'd die because I was a heartless bitch who needed to pay. Wonderful, huh? But since I was a bit shaky when she told me that, it had a pretty big impact. And since this dearest person is from this site I refused to write anything that would entertain her. I know I'm rambling and I know no one cares, but it just really ticks me off. And when something ticks me off, I want to kill something.

Lucky for her she lives on the other side of the ocean.

And for the person in question: Yes, it was I who got your myspace page deleted. Not going to apologise.


	10. Change the Truth

_**Change the Truth**_

'Soi-chaaaaan!'

With arms wide open he ran straight towards her, wearing a huge grin. With a sigh she hit him in the face and knocked him back.

'What do you want, Kisuke? Aren't you supposed to be banished?'

'So cold...' Kisuke whined while rubbing his painful nose.

She rolled her eyes and turned back toward her subordinates. 'Ōmeada, keep an eye on them! I'll be right back.'

'But Taichō! Where are you going?' He replied right before stuffing another handful in his mouth. Soi just glared over her shoulder.

'Do as I tell you to, you idiot.'

Ōmeada cowered in fear and dared only to nod. His captain walked away without another backward glance. He straightened up and furrowed his brow when she and the lunatic called Kisuke met up with none other than his best friend Shihōin Yoruichi. He grinded his teeth.

He still wasn't fully recovered from their last encounter, and he didn't feel like trying again. But yet... yet he knew that his captain would get hurt again by _that person_. He quietly cursed her and turned his back towards them, focussing on the stumbling idiots who should be sent back to the academy.

---

Soi gave a respectful bow .'Yoruichi-sama.'

'Ah! So you're still in this master-servant relationship! I can see how that would work at night--'

'Kisuke!' Yoruichi shut her friend up with yet another hit. Next to her Soi started an imitation of a tomato. 'Yo-you told him?'

'Nah, he sort of figured it out on his own.'

Kisuke ignored them and started talking to an ant, still lying on the ground. 'I wish I'd never come back here...all these violent people.'

'How did the meeting go? What did they want?'

'I think you've met the idiot who it all was about.' Yoruichi gave a nod towards Kisuke who continued his talk with the insect.

'But then again... this violent thing does go rather well together with the master-servant act. Now _that_ I-- '

This time it was Soi stomping on his head, knocking him unconscious. 'What do _they_ have to do with _him_?'

Yoruichi shrugged. 'I asked Yamamoto to allow him back, with all that Aizen stuff. I guess he told the old guys. The only thing they wanted was to let me know that he was back. That was all.'

It surprised her she was able to lie so well. She had officially agreed into marrying Kisuke. The Elders had been "Happy with her wise decision". On their way back she had told Kisuke she needed some time to tell Soi. He'd promised not to say a thing. Right now though, she wished she'd allowed him to talk. Because she couldn't ruin the happiness she saw in her love's eyes.

She forced herself to grin. 'Should we walk away and leave him here?'

Soi chuckled. 'Couldn't we dump him in the river?'

'... I heard that.' Kisuke slowly lifted his head up.

---

_The joy. The happiness. The love... And the lies. Doesn't it seem perfect? If the truth is never spoken out loud, than the lies will rule. They will form your lives. Those lies will become your happiness. Is it worth it? Can you live a lie, simply to be happy?_

_We'll see. As usual. We'll see._

_Just listen to this one warning Fur Ball; No lie will ever rule. I will not allow it. It's too late for you. For you and your treacherous ways. I will tell everyone who I am!_

---

Yoruichi might have wanted to keep it a secret, the Elders did not. Or maybe they had... but the 10th division lieutenant liked rumours. And this was one very big rumour. When she had heard two Shihōin guards discuss the situation, her ears had turned and her eyes began to shine. A marriage! And not just between two normal people. No, between two former captains who had returned in time of need and who were obviously madly in love with each other!

And once Matsumoto Rangiku knew something... the entire Gotei 13 knew it no more than a day later.

Unfortunately, that also included the second division captain. She had taken it calmly when Ōmeada told her with a big smirk. She had knocked his head off and told him to go finish his paperwork. Shout at him to shut up when he started singing out of pure joy. Nothing out of the ordinary.

But it had broken her heart. It had caused her to stare at her paperwork till she couldn't see them through the many tears forming in her eyes. Her face remained blank, no muscle moved... it were just those damn tears she couldn't stop.

Two months... that was all. It were two months in heaven, but still... it were just two months. No need to get upset. Obviously this entire thing was just a test. Just to see if they belonged together. Well, they didn't. So Yoruichi had decided to marry Kisuke. Plain and simple.

Nothing she couldn't have seen coming.

Her shoulders started shocking and the tears fell down her face.

It was logical really. They never had belonged together. They were too different. Kisuke and Yoruichi... _they_ were alike. The perfect match. They had been friends ever since they were born and they came from the same environment. Logical.

Her nose started running and her pen fell from her hand on the floor.

It didn't mean they couldn't be friends anymore. They could just go back to how they were before. This entire thing would be forgotten within a year. No worries. She should congratulate them. Yes. She should. They were most likely celebrating it. Should she interrupt hem? No... Yoruichi said she would came by later in the afternoon. She'd just have to wait.

No sound had escaped her mouth yet. Soi closed her eyes.

But why? If it all made sense... then why did it hurt so much? Why did it feel like her heart was ripped out of her chest? Like all her reason for existence was flowing out of the hole that was left behind. It shouldn't hurt. She should be happy.

She cracked a grin through her tears. Be happy.

Her eyes opened and she wiped away the tears. She blew her nose and picked up the pen she had dropped. Be happy. The forced grin never left her face.

---

By the time Yoruichi came by her tears had dried, and the spoilt paperwork had been redone. No evidence of her slip up remained. Or so she thought.

'What's wrong?' Yoruichi hadn't even closed the door yet, and already a look of worry had appeared on her face.

'Nothing Yoruichi-sama.'

'I thought I told you to stop that.'

Soi lifted her head, a questioning look on her face.

'The Yoruichi-sama... I really don't think you should do that anymore. But you haven't answered my question. What is wrong? You look sad.'

Be happy.

Soi shook her head with a small smile. 'I'm not sad. On contrary, I'm very happy for you.' She shoved her chair back and stood up. 'Congratulations with your engagement to Urahara-san.' She gave a small bow.

'Yo-you... know?' Yoruichi didn't even try to hide the shock in her voice.

'Hai. I completely understand.'

'You do?'

'Yes. Although you told me you were not in any way involved with Urahara-san I understand that seeing him again after this time apart may have stirred up feelings you did not think you had.'

Yoruichi flinched under the cold tone in which Soi spoke.

'I also understand,' Soi continued. 'that this experiment we were--'

'This wasn't an experiment!' Yoruichi stepped forward and grabbed Soi by her arms. 'I-I... This is _not_ an experiment. I was, I am completely serious! But... but the elders...'

'I told you I understood, Yoruichi-sama. There is no need to explain. It's okay.' She undid the grasp of the hands on her arms. Be happy.

' It's not okay! I don't want to marry him! I want to marry you!'

Silence filled the room.

'I want to be with you...For always... But the Elders, they will kick me out of Seireitei if I don't go through with this. And that means I can never even see you again! So... So Kisuke and I will get married, but only in name. We can still be together!'

'You don't want... to marry him?'

'No! I love _you_!'

Soi looked up, familiar tears reappearing. '...I love you too.'

---

_The beginning of the end, huh? I warned that you must prepare... Toughen your hearts and shield your minds. Do not let anyone get through or you will get hurt. I told Bee that when her master left. I said that the only way to keep safe, was to keep to herself. She obviously didn't listen. Not that it matters to me though._

_As I said before... I am simply here to tell you a story, _my _story. That it becomes more and more of a tragedy than anything else, that is simply how I will it. But maybe my hints aren't clear enough. Maybe I need to push Kitty a bit further... Geh, let us continue._

---

'I take it will be dealt with?' The old man looked at the captain.

'Of course.'

'That means we can move on to the next point. All of you may have wondered why former captain Shihōin Yoruichi is present at this meeting.'

The mumbling among the captains, and the glances towards the woman who was standing next to her protégé, proved him right.

'To get to the point, which is a very delicate one. When Shihōin-san left at the time of the great betrayal her position was given to Soifon-taichō. This is information you all know. I'm afraid the situation is a bit more complicated than that.

'Because of the way Shihōin-san left, she never forfeited her position, and therefore it never was an open position. According to the law only a temporarily captain could be assigned to the position. This was information only shared with Soifon-taichō at her election. The Central 46 Chambers has come to a decision concerning this.

'Shihōin-san will be reinstated as captain,' Yamamoto raised his voice so he could be heard over the noise of the captains who started discussing. 'of the second division. Soifon-taichō will take over the position of lieutenant.'

Several captains started shouting in protest. The two who it was all about shared a look but remained silent.

'Silence!' The commander-general banged his cane on the floor. The noise quietened down.

'There is no other option and discussing this fact will not result in anything. Now, Soifon-taichō, do you understand and accept what I just said?'

The captain nodded. 'Hai.'

'Then take off your captains haori.'

Soi moved to undo the sash, but another hand stopped hers. She looked up and saw the determination in Yoruichi's eyes, which looked straight at the commander-general.

'Wait. You can't honestly be serious. That I left was my own decision. A stupid one, but one I made on my own none the less. You cannot punish Soi for that. You can't hold _her_ responsible for it. I refuse to become captain again. I will not do so at the cost of a more than perfectly fine captain.'

Her words hang in the air like a challenge.

'Yoruichi-sama...'

She didn't reply but held her gaze at the old man.

'You realise, Shihōin-san, that your refusal will result in a prison sentence. As it is a refusal to serve in the Gotei 13, you shall spend the rest of your time in Maggots Den.'

A visible shudder went through the captains. But it wasn't enough for Yoruichi to comply.

'And do _you_ realise that at the moment you are 3 captains short? Can you tell me what good it'll do to get rid of a captain when there is a constant threat to be attacked? You need to strengthen your defense, not weaken it! Downgrading Soi at a time like is the most stupid thing you can possibly do.

'Not only is she a major part of your defense as a captain, she also holds all the information gathered by the Secret Mobile Forces concerning Aizen and his army. You will need that information when he attacks. On top of that, how stupid it would be to lock me up when you need all the help you can get. I'm honestly beginning to doubt the competence of the central 46 if those are the kind of decisions they make.'

She spat the last sentence out in bitter determination.

'lf you had bothered to let me continue, you would have known that the Central 46 have no intention of letting the potentials of the captain go to waste.'

Yamamoto's gaze never left hers, his piercing eyes looking at her through half open eyelids.

'As stated before, Soifon-taichō will remain in the second division - -',

He raised his hand to stop Yoruichi from talking,

'—for the time being. Next point of discussion will be the competition which will be held in a short while, two weeks at the most, in which all seated officers have to participate. A competition for the three open captain spots. It is intended so that we can choose captains who will only hold those positions during the Winter War, forsaking the Bankai rule for this occasion only.

'We need leaders. Soifon-taichō will without doubt take one of the free spots. The time until the competition will be long enough for her to instruct and inform you about current affairs and all information on Aizen. This is the only acceptable way for the Central 46.'

A loud sigh, somehow combined with an annoyed grunt, was the first response he got.

'Zaraki-taichō , is there something you wish to say?'

'Yeah, there is. Why go through all this trouble? Just let that other one join the competition. Geh, Soifon equals Ninja so what's the point in taking her away from the sneaky squad?'

A short laugh was heard on the other side of the aisle. Shunsui put his hand in front of his mouth.

'But honestly, it was funny. Sneaky Squad!' The grin on his face was wiped away by the disapproving looks the other captains gave him.

Yamamoto started again after the short interruption. 'Shihōin-san has far more experience being in the second division. It is also custom that the position is held by the Shihōin house. The Fon clan is traditionally only there to serve this house. It was decided that if Soifon-taichō keeps her current position, it will be a disgrace to all the higher Noble Houses.'

Soi, who could only feel her ears go slightly warm, saw the blood rising to Yoruichi's cheeks.

're-really?' the princess glanced at Soi. 'But even then…the trouble the second division has to go through because of that, why not wait until after the war… if we make it. Decisions can be made then.'

Yamamoto shook his head. 'There is no further discussion possible. You will be informed about the details later.'

He nodded at the shorter woman next to her. Soi undid her sash, this time not stopped. She took off the haori and placed it at the commander-general's feet. He nodded and looked at her, with something that maybe could be called a apologising look.

'You have a week to clear your office.'

'Hai.'

She looked back with an emotionless stare. Then she turned and left the room, not even glancing at any of the other captains.

'Shihōin-san. You will have to visit the Central 46 tomorrow to receive any information they think you might need. Soifon-tai... fukutaichō will inform you of the affairs that have been going on in your absence.'

'Hai.'

---

_Do you believe she understand me now? I gave her yet another hint. Yet another thing that should convince her to give up. But somehow I doubt she will. She just doesn't know that this hand that is feeding her will disappear. And it will. Trust me, it won't even take too long._

_Oh dear... I'm sure getting worked up over this. But then again, is there anything more fun than ruining people's lives?_

---

She softly kissed her cheek. 'I'm sorry, Soi. I really am.'

Soifon wrapped her arms around the taller woman's waist. 'Don't be. I could've told you this would happen. It's not your fault.'

Yoruichi shook her head while pulling Soi even closer. 'It is.' She mumbled with her nose buried in black hair. 'Everything bad that has ever happened to you is my fault.'

'I'm sure I did some of it myself.' Soi chuckled softly.

'Give me one example. Because of me you lost all your friends, because of me you got hurt and now I'm causing you pain again by marrying Kisuke and by pushing your from your captain position.'

'... But we're still together. I can still be with you.'

Yoruichi let out a shaky sigh. 'But not... not in the way I want you to be. Soi…if you become a captain in a different division we'll have no excuses to see each other anymore. '

'Why not? We've always been friends... no one complained before.' Her hands gripped the back of Yoruichi's shirt.

'But if you get appointed to the 9th or 3rd division…you'll be on the other side of town. You know that a captain doesn't have a lot of free time. When will I be able to see you then? Besides, our divisions will have nothing to do with each other…people will suspect things if we go through a lot of trouble to see each other.'

The girl in her arms started to tremble. 'But I don't want to lose you...'

Yoruichi remained quiet with her eyes forced shut and her arms tightly around her love. They remained standing like that, just holding each other, enjoying these last moments together. The sun outside began to cover itself with the blanket called night. The shadows became longer until they blended perfectly with the darkness of the night.

---

_Good Kitty. Her heart in a thousand pieces like I asked you to. See what happens if you try to change me? Your lover lost it all... just for you. Take the hint. A cat and bee aren't supposed to be together. Either you'll go, or she does. Don't forget to say goodbye this time._

_---_

AN: Yo! Sorry it's pretty rushed... but I'm the middle of exams and should be studying now ^^' Hope it still was to your liking though!

Tot de volgende keer!


	11. Adjust the Truth

AN: First of all, I made some changes in the last chapter. You should read the second half (I believe it starts with the meeting if you know what I mean) again to get what this stuff down here is all about. Second I want to give a huge thank you for the person who made me rewrite that part and making me realise what a stupid idiot I am.

So thank you **Bad One**!

If you don't know what I mean... I wrote the plot for this fic about half a year ago. But then I lost it and had to do it again a few months back. While I rewrote it, I left out a small part of the plot which would have had some pretty big impact on the story. So really, I owe you... m(_ _)m

Now stop with my useless talking and on with the story!

_**---**_

_**Adjust the Truth**_

The look in his eyes could be described as being one of sheer horror. He lay flat on his back, zanpakutō just out of reach. Above him stood the reason of his current fear. The second division captain who no longer was a captain. The person who almost all shinigami felt sorry for, and almost all seated officers feared more than anything else at the moment.

When they got told about the chance they would get to become a captain everyone had cheered out of joy. Their joy quickly turned to horror when they heard about Soifon-taichō, and what the competition would be like. That being that they only had to fight and that the captains would decide who was fit to lead during the coming war.

They knew their math… someone was going to have to fight against Soifon. And it turned out that the someone was him. He never stood a chance. He had released his Shikai almost immediately and from the first moment had given his all. Soifon had raised an eyebrow and with amazing speed knocked Okubiyoumono from his hand. A couple of well placed hits got him in his current position. That had only happened one minute ago.

He gulped as she came closer. 'I advice you to surrender,' Her voice was cold as usual. 'or I might end up hurting you.'

He didn't need to be told twice. 'I-I sur-surrender!'

All he saw was her retreating back before he fainted out of relief.

---

There she stood, like planned, and beautiful as always. Just before they had had a meeting about which candidate would be appointed to which division. It hadn't been too hard decisions. Yoruichi sighed softly.

She was not yet used to the duties of a captain. Of course she knew what it included and what had to be done, but that didn't mean she already was accustomed to being bound to an office almost the entire day. But then again, the second division was where she belonged. It were the rules and customs she had grown up with.

But so was she... the woman standing a few metres away. Possibly even more than Yoruichi did herself. It did not matter. These were their orders and so would it be. Even if Soifon had to be ripped away from the division she had given so much for.

'First of all, I would like to congratulate all three of you for being selected as captain material. I would however like to make very clear that you will be reinstated in your former position when the war ends. It has to be clear that you are only picked because you are fit to lead and command a squad.'

Yamamoto let his gaze wander over the three future captains.

'Than I would now like to announce your divisions. Eight Division lieutenant, Ise Nanao, you will be assigned as Captain of the 9th division. You have proven yourself to be a remarkable and cunning leader. The Ninth district is one where such a leader is needed. Please accept this captains haori.'

Nanao nodded and stepped forward, her steps hollow on the stone floor. She took the white cloak from his hands and put it on before taking her place in the row, in between the eight and tenth captains. Her former captain looked remarkably serious as he put a heavy hand on her shoulder.

'You'll do well, Nanao-chan. Don't worry.' She simply nodded again and fixed her stare on the floor.

Yoruichi closed her eyes a moment longer than normal. None of the captains liked the way things went. None of the three who were promoted liked the way things went. The mood in the hall was heavy and depressed.

'Eleventh Division Fifth Seat, Ayasegawa Yumichika, you will assigned as captain of the 3rd division. We believe that it is the smartest to allow you to be in a position in which you can work together with your former division. Also, it is believed that you might be able to rise their strength. Please accept this captains haori.'

Following Nanao he also nodded and stepped forward, his face wearing, what he would call, an ugly expression of depression. With a barely audible sigh he took the haori and put it on. He then took his place in the row, after briefly locking eyes with Zaraki.

Ayasegawa had been the surprise no one had seen coming. He had proven himself to be an extremely good fighter, no surprise for a seated officer in eleventh division. But he also had shown the distinct treats only a leader had. Which made him a good choice, especially if he was placed in a division near the 11th.

'Second Division lieutenant, Soifon, you will be assigned as captain of the 5th division. You will remain this even after the war. You will be placed in the 5th division because it is the biggest district and will need the most supervision. It also is a very unstable division after the betrayal of Aizen. You are expected to stabilize it. Also, the lieutenant is still in a weak state so to have an experienced captain there will prove to be more than useful.

'The fifth district is also where we expect that Aizen will begin his riot because the people there still have faith in him. Shihōin-taichō will place several members there to keep watch. You are to keep in close contact with them and the second division. Please accept this position.'

Soi simply raised an eyebrow and stepped forward, almost ripping the haori from his hands. She slowly put it on and tied the yellow sash. She remained standing in front of him for a second longer, almost a to challenge him, before turning and taking her place next to Yoruichi.

The old man raised his voice once more. 'Please help these new captains to find their way. I expect everyone's full cooperation to make the Gotei 13 as strong as it was before. All dismissed!'

---

_How sweet... they will have to stay in touch. Oh, how they'll love that. I'll let them enjoy this moment... before I crush it again, of course. Do not expect me to be nice. No, not yet. Kitty has not nearly given enough for what she did to me. No one messes with the Truth. Nearly there... nearly._

---

'Stay in close contact, eh?'

The grin on her face hadn't been there for way too long... and now that it was back, there was some catching up to do.

'Yo-yoruichi-sama!'

And the blush on her face had been gone for too long as well. This was the way things were supposed to be. Concerning Yoruichi that is. Well, not saying Soi didn't agree but it would take quite a lot to ever make her say that out loud.

'Hmm?' She purred in Soi's ear. 'Something wrong, Little Bee?'

Soi's blush deepened as Yoruichi started planting soft kisses down her neck. 'N-nothing.'

'Mmm... thought so.'

Yoruichi pushed slightly forward, pressing Soi harder against the wall behind her. 'I do expect you to report to me every day.' She whispered in Soi's ear. 'How else am I supposed to know how your district is doing?'

Soi closed her eyes and softly pressed her burning cheek against the slightly cooler one. Her arms gently wrapped against the taller woman's neck, pulling her even closer.

'If that is your order, Yoruichi-sama.' Her voice was obedient and quiet, like it used to be all those years ago. But laced through it was a hint of playfulness.

Yoruichi grinned. Her breathing was now at the same rhythm as her lovers, their chests moving in synchrony. Through the thin layers of clothes they were still wearing, most had already been disposed of earlier, she could feel the other's heartbeat... It was quick, jumpy and the heart almost seemed to want to jump out of the chest.

It amused her how much it resembled her own. It felt like her chest wasn't big enough... It felt like everything that was in there wanted to grow, that is was too small to ever keep these feelings inside. Maybe it was because of these bubbles in her gut. This ticklish feeling deep inside of her.

The grin disappeared as she nuzzled Soi's neck. She wanted to become a part of Soi. Merge with her until they were one. Why did this layer called skin existed? Why did nature ever created such a bothersome thing?

Her breath stuck in her throat as she felt Soi's arms slid of her neck, down to her hips.

Bothersome. Yes, that was the word. All she wanted right now, what every fibre in her body screamed for, was to be one with the person she would give everything for.

No longer able to control herself she pressed her lips against Soi's with a furiousity she had never shown before. She bit down on Soi's lower lip, drawing blood in the process. She felt the hands dug their nails in her skin. She suddenly ripped away, breathing heavily, and locking eyes with her love.

She could only assume that the stormy eyes mirrored the feelings in her own. The passion, lust, love. She didn't know the names of all these feelings that were swirling through her body. All she knew was that they had to do with Soi.

The grin appeared again...although this time it resembled more of that of a predator ready to pounce its prey.

'Come.'

It was nothing more than a low grunt from deep down her throat.

She lifted Soi up, who wrapped her legs around Yoruichi. Her breathing increased as her grin also grew. She turned and carried Soi in another room, kicking the door closed behind her.

---

She could feel the sunlight on her bare back. It reminded her of the fact day had arrived and she would have to get up. Best to ignore it. Why would she want to get out of this comfortable position?

She repositioned her head so it was more comfortable, creeping closer to her partner and wrapping a leg around her.

'You know you have to get up, right?' The soft voice above her made that bubbly feeling arise again, but the message it told was enough to firmly press her eyelids together.

A soft chuckle accompanied the light kiss on the top of her head.

'I'm serious though... Momo is going to get angry if you don't show up on time.'

'...Hinamori-san is a seriously disturbed idiot. I wish she'd get angry at me so I have an excuse to lock her up forever.'

This time a wholehearted laugh filled the air. 'You're so subtle, Soi-chan.'

Soi lifted her head and turned her head slightly, so she could look into the golden orbs. 'Not only is she a more useless lieutenant than Ōhmaeda, she's also more annoying.'

'You will never hear me disagree on that.' She pecked Soi's lips. 'But she's still your lieutenant, so I advice you make the best of it. And not start to insult her the moment you arrive there.'

Soi frowned. 'That sure will be hard.' A loud sigh escaped her lips before her head fell back into its former position.

' What time is it anyway?'

'... About half an hour before you need to be there.'

Her eyes the size of plates, Soi jumped out of the bed while screaming a load of swear words.

---

'Hinamori-fukutaichō.' Soifon nodded in acknowledgement.

'Soifon-taichō.' Where Soi's voice had been void of emotion, Hinamori's was filled with anger and dislike.

The lieutenant had been waiting at the Gate of Justice, the gate between the second and eight districts, for her to arrive. And by the look of it, spending a few minutes in the eight district already drove her crazy.

'As I told you before, I could've found my own way to the office. There was no need to wait here for me.'

With a loud 'Hmpf' Hinamori turned around and stomped towards her own district.

A small smile played around Soi's lips as she followed. If it already started like this... than it was going to be a lot of fun.

As they neared the centre of the 8th district, the facial colour of the lieutenant became redder and redder. Soi had to resist the urge to laugh. Instead she opted to talk to her.

'Have you never been here before, Hinamori-san?'

Said person dagger glared over her shoulder. 'Of course I've been, _taich__ō_. It is simply that I do not like woman parading around while wearing almost no clothing. I believe it is degrading.'

'Ah, but I believe it is very... Nanao-chan!' The eight division captain rubbed his sore head as the two turned around. His former lieutenant stood next to him carrying yet another heavy book.

'Kyōraku-taichō. Ise-fu...taichō.' Soi gave them a small nod.

'On your way to your new division, Soifon?'

'What else would I visit your district for, Shunsui?'

He shrugged. 'To see some beautiful...—' He was hit on the head yet again.

'My apologies for him, Soifon-taichō. It appears that even the idea of my absence made him change for the worst.'

Soi nodded in understanding, eyes twinkling lightly. 'Speaking of which, shouldn't you too be on your way to the ninth?'

'He insisted on escorting me there, and showing me this beautiful district one more time.' Nanao rolled her eyes. 'Which is why Hisagi-san is most likely wondering why I'm not there yet.'

'We'll no longer hold you up then.'

As she turned to where Hinamori had been standing before, it appeared there no longer was a "we" as the girl had disappeared from view. With a loud sigh Soifon continued her way.

---

And so started of the relationship between the fifth lieutenant and the new captain. It continued in this same sort of way for maybe a few weeks. For some reason Hinamori did not like Soifon. She made it quite clear, to her captain at least. For the rest of the world she was simply the cute little girl who was being terrorised by her new mean captain person thingy. Until about a month later.

'Hi-hi-hinamori-fukutaichō?'

Annoyed the lieutenant looked up. 'Yes?'

'You might want to... to come on take a look.'

She stood up, put on a cute face and smile, and followed the shinigami.

What he led her to was not exactly what she had been expecting, to be perfectly honest. No... she had been expecting fighting squad members, the eleventh division beating up some people again or even a protest action by the citizens against the new tax laws.

She had definitely not been expecting her new captain, sitting on the river bank, wearing a smile so sweet and cute it freaked Hinamori out.

'Ta-taichō?'

'Take a seat lieutenant. I have some things I wish to discuss with you.'

---

_My, my...The hornet wishes to play a little game, does she not? To play with the poor little girl who does not know better. She too will learn. Everyone will learn... no matter how high the price, they will learn about the mistakes they make. Sometimes enough to never make them again, and sometimes so that they can continue their mistakes over and over. I believe the Whiner will not ever make this mistake again. Or will she? Ah, such mysteries. Only time will tell..._


	12. Trust the Truth

_**Trust the Truth**_

Hinamori wasn't easily scared. She was not easily put out of balance. Aizen-taichō had been one of the only ones who actually could. But then again… was there something he couldn't do? He had been the handsome and perfect captain who had made this city a better place.

She almost giggled at her thoughts. The smile on Soifon's face wiped it all away, however. She sat down as ordered, keeping as much space between her and the captain as possible without being rude.

They sat in silence like that for a while, the water of the river gently hitting the banks. It's calm state very much resembled the weather. It had been the perfect weather for the last few days. No clouds in the clear blue sky to block the gentle warmth the sun emitted. It seemed like the usual wild river felt like all the people did; only wanting to enjoy the sun and spent its days being lazy.

'Hinamori-san?'

She quickly turned her head towards the speaker. 'Yes?'

Soifon was no longer smiling, but wore the same emotionless expression she always had. Her grey eyes demanded the attention of her own. It seemed like they searched for something. For a reason or for any feelings. As if she would find them... Hinamori knew how to guard herself, thank you very much. She was not some kid who lay her thoughts out in the open.

'You hate me because I'm not Aizen, correct?'

It was not really a question that required an answer. It was more like a statement they both knew was true. It didn't stop her though.

'What if I did?'

Soi turned her head back and fixed her stare on the river again.

'I would wonder if you are even fit to be a lieutenant, seeing you can only serve one commander and this so called organisation has a few more than that.'

Hinamori felt the blood rise to her cheeks in anger. Aizen had been _her _captain! Of course she obeyed him more than anyone else. All lieutenants did! He also had been the best captain among them and the only reason he wasn't her captains anymore was because the others became afraid of him and made up some excuse to cast him out.

'Heh.' An amused chuckle came from beside her. 'Lieutenants always listen to their own captains best. But after these few weeks it should have hit you that I am your new captain. And Aizen made the mistake here, not us.'

She blinked several times. 'I- Wha- Did I say anything?'

'You didn't.' Hinamori sighed in relief. 'But your face is like an open book. If you know how to read it.'

Face still turned forward, the grey irises slid to the left so that she observed Hinamori from the sides of her eyes. 'The obvious feeling that you are being misjudged showed clearly in your eyes, soon afterwards replaced by a look of pride toward Aizen and a look of dislike towards the people you think did him wrong.'

Hinamori whipped her head back facing the front. So just don't look at the woman. Shouldn't be so hard.

'Even the way you crinkle your nose and move your lips says enough. The positioning of your body tells me all I need to know. Every move you make tells me what you think. It is useless lying to me. I will know when you do and what you think. Keep that in mind lieutenant.'

Or not. 'What do you want?' it came out more as a snarl than anything else.

'I want answers. I want to know what you think... No, let me correct that.' Her eyes slid back to the front. 'I _need_ to know what you think. Do not think I like being assigned to this division. There are few things I would like more than going back to the second. But I am here now and my only option is to make the best of it.

'You might believe that Aizen has a heart, the rest of Seireitei does not. And we are preparing to defend ourselves when he strikes. Because _we_ all know he will. If I wish to defend this city I need the fifth division to become better than it ever was. Believe it or not, but I actually need a lieutenant to help me do that. So stay like this and cause this city to fall, or talk to me and make us victorious.'

With balled fists she almost threw herself at Soi, realise only just in time that it was not a very smart thing to do. Instead her fists landed close to the captain on the ground, making her look like an angry cat with her heavily heaving chest.

'Don't you dare tell me he is a traitor!'

'Then what do you expect me to do?' Unlike the younger girl, Soi kept her calm. 'If I may remind you, the things he did were not in the best interest of the shinigami or the city. He turned to the hollows, without showing even a sign of remorse. You, coming from the Southern District should know that people only join the Hollows for one reason.

'Power. You do not go there unless you are cruel...' Only now did she raise her voice to over shout Hinamori's whimpering. '... and heartless! Tell me, did he say goodbye to you? Huh?! Did he not try to kill you before you left? Then why do you think the cared about you?! Get your head out of those dreams and face the reality! He does not care about Seireitei or you! All that matters to him is himself!'

No sound escaped her lips and Hinamori was sure her eyes, that were wide open, showed nothing but shock. No one had dared to talk to her like this. Even Tōshirō hadn't dared to bring the subject up. Not for anything else than to tell her everything was going to be okay.

'Shocked I see?' A cruel smirk appeared on Soifon's face. 'Why? Because I treat you like everyone should have done from the start? As I see it... you are more of a danger to Seireitei than –'

'I- I'm not...'

'You're not?! Than how do you explain your loyalty towards a traitor?!'

Hinamori pulled her hands back, laying them in her lap, eyes fixed on them. '...You wouldn't know.' She muttered softly.

'Try me. Please don't get me wrong... I do not care about you or your feelings. I simply want my division to function as it should. Having a dysfunctional lieutenant doesn't help me with that. Trust me, I will most likely forget what you tell me almost immediately. But please... do spit out why you are still loyal to a traitor that could strike and destroy us any day.'

Somehow the cold tone and obvious dislike towards her, comforted Hinamori somehow. It didn't make her like or trust Soi, quite the opposite to be honest. But it did... trigger something. She did not know what it was or why it did. She just felt questions popping up, questions which made her doubt some feelings she had.

'I-I... I lo-liked him. Aizen-taichō was kind to me and he treated me exactly like I had always pictured my knight to treat me.' If she had looked up she would have seen Soi rolling her eyes and letting out a silent sigh.

'He was the perfect gentleman and captain. He was always nice to everyone, helping everyone in the squad and the district whenever they needed it. He always helped me out when I needed it. I think he made me grow into the person I am now.'

'Did he now?'

Disturbed she looked up, suddenly realising who she was talking to... and more what she was talking about. With trembling lips she shut her mouth.

'You sure are a piece of work... He treats you all nice and like a friend, suddenly he leaves with a stab in your heart, revealing himself to be the biggest traitor Seireitei has ever seen but you're still loyal to him? Stupid sheep...'

'I told you, you wouldn't understand! You don't know how it feels to like someone, to admire them so much it almost hurts! To want to do everything to please them! You don't know because you are an emotional moron who has never heard of the word love!'

Hinamori jumped up and ran away. She was only a few steps away when the unusually calm Soifon raised her voice.

'...I had someone who meant to me what Aizen meant to you.'

She stopped dead in her tracks.

'She promised me that she would always be there for me to protect. Soon after that she betrayed the Gotei 13 and left the city without even as much as a goodbye to me. Unlike you, I realised she was a traitor. I promised myself I would become stronger than her and if she ever dared to show her face here again I would kill her. Not one moment did I feel sorry for myself because I knew that I couldn't let my fellow shinigami down.'

Slowly the lieutenant turned back. 'Did she return?'

'She did.'

'And? Did you manage to kill her?'

Soifon grinned emotionless over her shoulder. 'She's the current captain of the second division.'

'What?! Shihōin-taichō?!'

'Do you know why she had to leave? Because Aizen got Urahara Kisuke banished from Seireitei. Together with 9 other lieutenants and captains. Do you even realise the pain he caused? He disrupted 7 divisions and yet you want to remain loyal to him.'

Soi followed Hinamori's example and stood up, slowly wiping the dirt from her clothes. She walked up to her until their noses were almost touching.

'Think about this, lieutenant. But stop disobeying me and endangering your subordinates. If you have a problem with me being your captain... than stand up and challenge me to my position. If you cannot do that, accept your place and stop bothering me.

'I once felt what you feel now and I dealt with it. Stop lingering in something that is nothing but a fantasy, a lie.'

With these words she walked off, leaving the other to think about all that had been said.

---

_11, the number of fools._

_I believe I told you before that the end has begun. I lied. It is not until now... until these fatal words were said that Fate truly sealed the End. There is one thing able to change even the strongest feelings of loyalty and love... doubt. Once it seed has been planted, it will grow and these said feelings will change forever. Even if this doubt proves to be based on nothing... it will still have changed enough for a relationship to be wrecked._

_Farewell, Aizen-taich__ō__._

---

'All dismissed!'

The captains spread like they always did, friends, like Ukitake and Kyōraku, quickly walking to each other to discuss what had just been said, and others, like Kuchiki, leaving the meeting immediately.

Soi teamed up with, who else, Yoruichi and together they made it for the exit.

'I honestly don't know why he makes such fuss over it. If he just has some faith in us...' Yoruichi shot an annoyed look over her shoulder.

Soi chuckled. 'He's an old man who also is a control freak. What did you expect?'

Yoruichi shrugged before nodding to the front. 'Isn't that your dearest Hinamori-san?'

'Afraid so.' She sighed. 'I just don't understand that girl. First she acted as if she couldn't stand being in the same room as me, then she told me about her deep respect and love for Aizen, and since then she's been avoiding me.'

It appeared like Hinamori had also sees them. With a quick pace she came their way. Suddenly Hitsugaya stepped in between, looking as if he had something to discuss with her, but he got shoved aside with a 'Not right now, Shiro.'

Instead she halted before a dumbstruck Soifon. 'Arigatō, taichō.' She made a deep bow. 'I've been thinking about what you said and it hit me you are indeed right. The things he did are unforgivable and he destroyed too many lives for me to continue being loyal to him. So I want to thank you very much for opening my eyes. I already know that you will be a much better captain than Aizen ever was!'

With twinkling eyes she made another bow and skipped off, ignoring Hitsugaya once again. Soifon just blinked, wondering where the hell that had come from. After a moment of silence, in which several other captains gave Soi weird looks, Yoruichi suddenly started laughing.

'What the hell did you tell her?! I thought she hated you?'

'I just told her to stop whining. And to stop believing Aizen has a heart.'

'You did what?!' The tenth division captain stared at her with shock and anger. 'Didn't you understand when you were told to let her recover and not force her to think about that bastard!'

With a raised eyebrow Soi looked back. 'Do you question the way I treat _my_ subordinates? Because may I remind you, tenth division captain, that she does not belong to your squad and is under my command. Not yours.'

'I do not question the way you treat your subordinates! I question the way you treat a victim!'

The sudden drop in temperature could be caused by Hitsugaya not being able to control his temper, or to the cold fire shooting out of Soifon's eyes. Although the more logical one was the former, it certainly appeared to be Soi's fault.

'A_ victim_? She is a _victim_ because she was stupid enough to believe a traitor? Because she lacked the intelligence to see that her captain never was the charming man she believed he was? In my eyes a person like that never is a victim and so I will never treat her as such.

'I believe she is your friend. If so than you should have figured out years ago what I found out recently. That girl needs a leader. She lacks she brain capacity to make her own decisions and without a hand to guide her she will linger in the past. I gave her that hand and it appears that over the last week she has done better than the weeks before. Don't doubt me, Hitsugaya-taichō.'

'Don't call her stupid! You dare to call her an idiot but yet you've made the same mistake in the past, didn't you?! You trusted your captain until the end! Until she betrayed us!'

'Jinteki Shakusetsu, Suzumebachi!'

Before anyone could stop her she threw herself at her fellow captain, zanpakutō ready to strike. She was stopped before she was able to hit him, however. By the only person capable of doing so with one hand.

'Soifon. Stand down.'

'But Yoruichi-sama...'

Yoruichi just shook her head and released the wrist. She then turned her head to the short white-haired captain.

'Perhaps you haven't been informed correctly about the reasons I left.' Her voice was sharp and cold as ice. 'I never betrayed the Gotei 13, _Hitsugaya-taich__ō_, I simply saw Aizen's true nature when they weren't able to. Do not speak of affairs you have no knowledge off, little boy. And for the future, _never_ doubt a commander of the Special Forces if they talk about human nature. It's part of the training.'

He wanted to bite back, fuming about the insult that he was a _little boy_ and didn't know what he was talking about, but Yoruichi had taken hold of Soi's wrist again and dragged her away. So all he could do was shoot their backs angry looks and angrily murmur to himself, looking like a complete idiot.

---

'I still don't get it though. Hinamori-san has been against you ever since you stepped foot on North Bank...' She murmured with her head resting on her lovers lap, who rested her back against a tree. '...but now she suddenly acts as if you are some sort of god. You sure you didn't tell her anything else?'

After the meeting and the little confrontation with Hitsugaya, they had returned to their own offices. It didn't take long for Yoruichi to arrive on the Fifth's doorstep, however. With the excuse that "something disturbing" was happening Soi had been dragged out of her office and to the quiet forest near Hangman's Hill. They had been there ever since and even now the sun was setting did they seem to have no intention of leaving.

Soifon shrugged. 'Does it really matter? She behaves as a normal functioning person now, who am I to complain?'

'But I want to know. Come on Soi. Please?' Yoruichi pouted and raised her arms and wound them around the other's neck, pulling her slightly down. 'Unless you really don't want me to go home with you...'

A pink tinge coloured her cheeks as she softly muttered the answer, quietly cursing Yoruichi for knowing exactly which buttons to push.

'I might have maybe told her a bit about you.'

'Eh?!' Yoruichi shot up, hitting her head against Soi's in the process. Due to the force she also hit her head against the tree which left her unable to respond to the princess.

'What did you tell her about me? I mean, did you tell her about me now or back then? And she seemed to really think Aizen was a bastard so what did you tell her about me? That you hate me? Do you hate me?! Soi... Soi, answer me!'

It still remained silent after her rant. 'Soi?!' Only now did she seem to realise that the shorter woman was observing the stars circling around her head. She softly patted her cheek. '... Soi?'

With a groan the younger captain felt to the side, eyes forced shut. '... that hurt.'

Yoruichi chuckled and lay down facing her lover. 'I'm sorry... But I still want to you to answer me.'

One eye slowly opened and glared at her. 'You just have no compassion for others, do you? And now you want me to answer you? Pfff... Didn't think so.'

'But Sooooi...' Yoruichi whined. 'I really AM sorry. I just want to know what you tell people about me.'

Soi snorted and closed the eye again. 'If you want to know, you might want to be a bit more convincing. Because right now I don't think..--'

She was silenced by a familiar pair of lips on her own. 'As I said... I am sorry for hurting you and I will make up for it later. But before I will be able to do that I need you to reassure me and take these worrying thoughts of my mind. You can start by opening your eyes and looking at me.'

'...Don't wanna.'

The cheeky grin that was on Yoruichi's face slid off and an eyebrow popped up. She was not very used to the younger woman not doing as she said. And honestly... she didn't like it. Teasing was _her_ territory, not Soi's.

'Don't make me get angry at you, young lady...'

Soi at last opened her eyes but closed them immediately as she started laughing. 'Sure, sure obaa-san.'

'Don't call me grandmother!'

'Than don't sound like one!'

Yoruichi stuck out her tongue. 'You're being mean to me.'

'Perhaps... But maybe I'm just fighting fire with fire?'

'I'm never mean to you!' She pouted and crossed her arms as much as her lying on the ground allowed.

'Oh... I must be mistaking you with my other girlfriend.'

Yoruichi narrowed her eyes. 'Yes, I can totally see Hinamori-san being mean to you.'

Soi nodded while a grin adorned her face. 'You can't even imagine the cruelty that girl can wield.'

'Than how about you break up with her and come feel my loving!' She huddled closer to Soi and pressed their noses together. 'At least I won't compare you to Aizen...'

'Ew! Yoruichi! Now that image won't leave my mind!'

She clicked with her tongue. 'It's your own fault for thinking dirty again. I never said in that way.'

'No, but that doesn't mean you didn't think it.'

'Perhaps you should do it more often. Honestly, if you're at a boring meeting just imagine two random people having sex with each other. Last time Kurotsuchi and Kenpachi were having this fight you know--'

'You were grinning the entire meeting... Please don't tell me...'

Yoruichi chuckling told her enough.

'You... are a disgusting person.'

'And you only found that out just now?'

It remained silent for several minutes.

'Ya know... you still haven't told me what you said to Momo-chan.'

'I told her why you had to leave and I told her how many divisions Aizen screwed up.'

'Eh? And why couldn't you just tell me that immediately?'

'Because you wanted to know so badly.'

Yoruichi sighed and slid down a bit. She pushed Soi on her back and tucked her head underneath her chin. 'How come she just believed you? Didn't she got angry with you or something? It's unlike her not to defend him.'

With a sigh of her own Soi closed her eyes. 'I walked away before she had a chance to reply. But I think... maybe...' her voice dropped to something only slightly louder than a whisper.

'I told her how much you meant to me and that I understood how she felt... and I told her that I tried to kill you. Maybe she understood that just waiting for him and defending him won't work.'

This time it was Yoruichi who didn't reply and let the silence grow.

The sky had turned completely dark but Soi could clearly see the glittering of eyes. 'I-I didn't mean that... that I--'

'You still haven't completely forgiven me, have you?'

More a statement than a question Soi didn't know how to reply. She was sure Yoruichi could hear her heart racing.

'Otherwise you wouldn't have told her you wanted me dead, right?'

'I-it's not like that. I just... I just meant th-that she shouldn't trust him until... until he comes back to prove that she can.'

Yoruichi slowly sat up and looked down on her. '... Have I proven to you that you can trust me? _Do_ you trust me?'

Soi gulped and nodded. 'More than anyone else in this world. What I told her... i-it was just--'

A dark finger on her lips made her swallow the words she was about to speak. Yoruichi simply shook her head, grasped her wrists and pulled her up.

'Don't say anything else. Don't make up excuses. I don't care that you can't completely trust me yet. Yet. I know that what I did was wrong and that it hurt you, we talked about it enough... But I don't care waiting until the day you can completely trust me. So that when I tell you that I won't ever leave you again, you will believe me. Just promise me that day will come.'

'... I promise.'

---

_So even after all this time the scares haven't healed yet? Boohoo... Should that make me sad? Because it doesn't. Take the hint... a cat and a bee aren't supposed to be together. Either you'll go or she does! Don't forget to say goodbye this time round._

---

AN:

Hehe... this chapter took me a bit longer than expected. But hey... It's longer than usual to make up for it! No, but seriously... I rewrote it about 6 times but I just find it impossible to write Hinamori with brains and Hitsugaya as a nice person. My apologies for all their fans out there ;_;

I don't like the whole begging for reviews thing... But please, _please_ tell me what you think of this one. It took me a lot of effort to actually finish this and I would really appreciate it if someone can tell me whether my efforts to make it... understandable and remotely nice to read have paid off.

Bye bye... I'll really try to update sooner next time xD


	13. Why the Truth?

_**Why the Truth?**_

'...Can I do anything else for you, captain? I got those reports send out and Komamura-taichō just send word that he will visit you tomorrow about the situation with the Thieves. If there's anything else just tell me and I will go right to it!'

The lieutenant finished her rant and looked at her captain with big puppy eyes. She was oblivious to the fact the only thing that captain wanted was for her to leave.

'It's fine, Hinamori-san. Feel free to go home and rest a bit. You have been working almost non-stop these last few days.'

Soifon prayed to whatever god up there that the girl would accept the offer and leave.

'But taichō! You've also been here for such a long time. I can't just let you do all the work alone! Back when Aiz--'

Soi locked eyes with her lieutenant. 'I told you not to mention that man in my division.' She said with a low and dangerous voice. 'And do not dare to compare me to him.'

Hinamori gulped and nodded slowly. 'Bu-but...'

Soi slowly raised, eyes still connected with the girl in front of her. 'Yes, fuku-taichō? Is there something you wish to share with me?' Her cold voice cut through Hinamori with ease. But the lieutenant wouldn't be worthy of her reputation if she just left it like that. No, she had to speak up again and add fuel to the fire in Soifon's eyes.

'Ha-hai! I just want to-to tell you... I will serve you better than I ever served Ai—anyone and I promise to protect you till the very end!' Somewhere half through her little confession she bowed as deep as she could. 'I promise to you that from this day on I will never ever see anyone else but you as my leader or captain!'

Soi just showed the same reaction as she had three days ago when Hinamori had given her the same sort of speech; she blinked repeatedly and the anger in her eyes slowly died out. With an annoyed wave of her hand she ordered Momo to stand straight up.

'If you do...then listen to me and go home. Get some sleep. Do not dare to come back until you are completely rested. Understood?'

Hinamori nodded with a speed that could have made her head fall off, turned on her heels and skipped off. With a loud sigh Soi fell back in her chair.

'Somehow that speech reminds me of someone.' A voice suddenly spoke up from under her desk.

'Oh, just shut it.'

Yoruichi head poked out and she shot Soi a cheeky grin. 'It really does. "I will give my life for you, Yoruichi-sama!". So cute...' With a content sigh a dreamy look appeared in her eyes... Until a strong kick against her shoulder knocked her back.

'I thought I told you to shut it.'

With a grunt Yoruichi shoved her back and got out from under the desk. 'And here you were being so nice to me just a minute ago.' She sighed and shook her head. 'Perhaps I should go...'

'Oh no you don't!'

'My, my... in a bossy mood, are we?' She stretched her legs and looked down on the woman on the chair. 'Now, where were we?'

--- The---

_Where were you? Perhaps on your way out, little kitty? Geh... I have given you so many opportunities and chances to give up and leave. But yet you refuse to listen to me... to understand what I am trying to say. I knew a Cat never listens to anyone and just walks the path it wants, but for you to be stubborn like this is simply... infuriating. And I have had enough. I no longer want to deal with you and your attitude towards me._

_And as for you... my dear readers... I know what you all think of me. You think I am cruel and do not have a heart. I have to say, you are completely right. I. Am. The. Truth. I do not need a heart. I simply need me. Because I am justice and I am wisdom. The Truth is everything._

_You all underestimate me. However, I am not as cruel as you think me to be. Just imagine... you go on, happily living your life... until suddenly you get a smack in the face. No, more like a fist that breaks your jaw and nose in one strike. No warning. You just see the person in the distance and then the fist is firmly planted in your face. Would you like that? Wouldn't you try to take revenge? Huh? Or is that above you? You... you high and mighty human beings!_

_All of you think yourself to be so much more! So much more than anything else in this world! Anything else that exists! But I... I will show you! I will show you that _**I am everything**_!!_

--- Truth ---

Blowing bubbles in her drink through a straw, Yoruichi wondered why again she had decided to finish all the paperwork. Her eyes trained on the popping bubbles of water, the answer escaped her. But hey, who cared... If she wouldn't finish it all Ōmeada would get the honour of doing it. And that thought filled her with joy.

She has expected that the fat guy would stop giving her a hard time when he realised she wouldn't leave Soi or Seireitei. But he didn't. He just kept on being the same annoying piece of shit. It bothered her to no end. The guy was useless, ugly, fat, he never shut up... how in heaven's name had Soi dealt with him?

'Shihōin. How about you go do your job?' Speaking of the devil...

'Why?'

'Because you get paid for it. You chased Taichō off for it and now you refuse to keep to it. If you don't start doing something I will file a complaint with the old guy about you.'

Bored she looked up and tried to find the little eyes, very much resembling those of a pig, buried in his face. She shuddered.

'Go ahead, fatass. I can promise the only one who will get in trouble for it is you.'

He snorted with rage and, it was a miracle, the eyes bulged out somewhat. He opened his fried-rice-cracker-muncher to speak but with a dead glare he turned and stomped off.

The thoughts in his head resembled hers pretty accurately. _Ho__w in heaven's name had Soi dealt with her?_ He believed it was impossible. Very, very impossible.

The woman was childish, egocentric, lazy and so very arrogant. She didn't care for others. She didn't realise how her actions affected others. Soifon-taichō had been removed from her position because the lady had wanted to stay. He knew how much his captain was hurt by this. It showed very clearly in her eyes, hidden just behind the gate he, as one of very few, had the key to. He wasn't stupid.

Ōmeada realised his captain and that Shihōin person were involved in a romantic relationship. No one else did... but "fatty who was too stupid to suspect anything" did. He knew because of the way the tension in Soifon's shoulders would disappear when she saw her former mentor. The gate would slightly open and sparks of happiness would lighten her cloudy eyes.

Then again... that was most likely the biggest reason he hated her. She was going to marry Urahara Kisuke. She would hurt Soi once again simply because it was the best option for her. That person didn't seem to realise how much she exactly meant to Soifon. Somehow she seemed to think that being engaged to this guy and still toying with someone else was perfectly fine.

Ōmeada grinded his teeth in anger. He had given up his future and all his plans simply for the sake of that poor heartbroken girl. He had happily done so. But now this bitch had slipped through. She had slipped through all the traps he set and got hold of Soi's heart. The treasure he has been guarding till she was ready to give it away again.

He punched the wall. He had failed. Usually he hated being a failure. Too much arrogance in him to accept defeat. But right now he didn't hate it... he was sad and deeply hurt. He had grown quite fond of the captain since he had become her lieutenant. Even though he knew she didn't like him much, they had developed an understanding. In a way they could even be called friends. And he didn't. Want. Her. To. Get. Hurt.

He had failed... and somehow it felt like Soifon was going to pay deeply for it.

--- is ---

"**Alert! Alert! Second Division under attack! I repeat, Second Division under attack! All captains ready your squads!**"

_I promise you... It will end. This will end. You will end. Right now. You've hurt me. Now I will hurt you. Bye bye, Neko-chan._

By the time Soifon had reached the Gate of Justice, the gate connecting the second and eight districts, both Kuchiki and Kyōraku had gathered there.

An unusually downcast Kyōraku looked her way. 'Soifon-san...'

'Do you have any information about the attackers?' She tried to keep her voice as neutral as possible.

He sadly shook his head. 'It's the big attack. The Winter War has started. Aizen, Gin, Tōsen... they're all there.'

A loud gasp came from behind Soi, coming from a very pale Hinamori.

'Then why are we standing here doing nothing?!' Her efforts to keep her voice neutral flew right out of the window.

He turned his eyes towards her. 'Byakuya and I will keep the gate. We have been ordered to seal it off and let no one in or out. The old man has decided that the Second Division is going to be the sacrifice to keep Seireitei.'

'What?! You, you can't be--'

'Hurry up, Soifon. Go and be the bodyguard you were trained to be.'

She stared at him, speechless for a moment. Then she smiled and nodded. 'Arigatō.' Both of the other captains nodded at her.

'Try to keep that Demon cat safe. You know how reckless she can be.' Soi gave another short nod to Kuchiki. 'Hai.'

Then she was off, through the gate, towards her reason for existence.

--- what ---

She sped through the familiar streets of the Morgue, knowing every building and every stone in the district that once had been her home. Right now though, no feelings of regret or longing were on her mind. The thought... fear... occupying her was that of her lovers safety.

The fact Aizen had charged at the second division first had already been predicted by both Soifon and Yoruichi. Taking out the Secret Mobile Forces, those who were capable of more than the average shinigami, was a safety measurement every capable general would have thought of. With them a lot of strong fighters were taken care of, intel that for one reason or another hadn't been spread yet would be lost and both these losses would be heavy blows for the Gotei 13.

Yamamoto however, had believed both of them arrogant for thinking the Secret Mobile Forces and second division were so important. He had refused to take extra precautions or station shinigami from other divisions in the Morgue.

No, he still believed the fifth division would be the first target. Or perhaps that they would try to take the city form the south. Yoruichi and Soifon had made it clear that both these ideas were, in their opinions, completely ridiculous.

The inhabitants of North Bank were no bother or serious threat and the division might or might not join Aizen. Hinamori's sudden change of heart had given them faith again. If their lieutenant, who had loved and admired Aizen, wanted to have nothing to do with him than they too had no reason to follow him again. But even if they did... no great fighters resided in the division. True, together with the hollow army they would be a nuisance... but no real pain like the eleventh division would be.

For Aizen to go there first would mean he was a complete idiot. Which by now was clear he wasn't. Even he wasn't arrogant enough he could get past Zaraki and his guys unscratched.

Only a few hollows were still in Seireitei, the rest had been driven out or had left during the last few weeks. This meant his army would be huge and that he wouldn't risk entering the city through a smaller gate. The shinigami would have a very easy job taking them out one by one.

4 big gates adorned the city walls. The Southern Gate was ruled out, the Eastern Gate was ruled out, Aizen wouldn't dare take the Golden Gate and upset his allies among the nobles. The only gate left was the Northern Gate... which led to the second division and the only place where there still were a few hollows. 1 guess which Aizen would pick.

They had gone over this again and again but Yamamoto had flat out called them liars, claiming that the message they brought was nothing more than a lie which every idiot would see through. He had told them that his truth was the only one... and they'd be better of accepting that one.

Soifon gritted her teeth. See who was the liar now. She slowed down her pace as she neared the square and the sounds of screaming and clashing swords reached her ears.

Aizen had forgotten one little part about the Morgue. Although there were two gates leading into the city, only one was big enough for his army. Unfortunately for him the gate could be locked down completely and be defended with only a handful of people. And two of those handful were the eight and sixth captains.

The second division shinigami were trapped like rats, which they perfectly knew. And so they fought killing as many as they could before they themselves would fall. Perhaps they would all be dead after today but Aizen would have gotten nowhere with it.

It was an act of pure idiocy that Soifon had barged into this death trap. It was even more stupid that she had absolutely no plan. Except finding Yoruichi and protect her even if it would cost her life... which it most likely would. But her feelings and training for being the 22nd Shihōin family head's bodyguard gave her no choice to use her brain and think about what she was doing. Her instincts simply told her to keep going.

At the beginning of the square she halted. Before her was the start of the Winter War. Shinigami and Hollow were intertwined in battle. Black against white. Soifon kept herself hidden in the shadows. Her eyes scanned around but she got no vision of the purple haired captain... or of the three defected captains.

The way her shinigamis, because in a way they were still her squad, fought filled her with a sort of pride. They stood full up against these heartless monsters and showed them not to underestimate the Gotei 13. Even if the entire squad would be sacrificed, Aizen's army would be quite a few hollow's less.

'It's terrible, isn't it captain?'

Soifon spun on her heals to face towards the voice. She hadn't been paying attention to anything but the sight before her. She cursed inwardly for being so reckless.

'Hinamori! What do you think you're doing here?!' Even though she kept her voice down, the anger that laced it was very evident.

'I-I just... If Aizen's here...'

Soi's face twisted in rage. 'You come here because Aizen's here?! Are you absolutely insane? You will get killed, I promise you that! Go back Hinamori. Now.'

The girl just shook her head. 'You had your chance to get revenge on Shihōin-taichō. I should get that same opportunity.'

The captain looked at her with pity before shrugging. 'Just don't get in my way, understood?' She didn't wait for an answer but took a narrow road that led towards the division's offices. As the shouting and screaming quieted down, she suddenly realised that Aizen had most likely just broken down the Northern Gate and marched down the road towards the Gate of Justice. On their way they were probably stopped by the shinigami who had been fighting them on the square ever since then.

Soi crossed the road that used to be the unofficial boundary between hollow and shinigami territory. It was strangely quiet here. She had expected that they would have tried to get here and get all the important information. But yet... it was almost scary how deserted it was. She turned around.

'Hinamori! If someone gets near the building give a shout. I'm going in.' The lieutenant came out from behind a bunch of garbage cans and nodded.

--- you ---

She found Yoruichi bend over a map in her own office.

'Yoruichi-sama?'

The goddess looked up and smiled. 'Hey there... How about you help me set up a good trap when they barge towards the gate?'

Soi tilted her head to the side. 'You don't think you should help your men when they are getting killed?'

'I do. That's why I want to think of something that can take out a lot of them in one strike.'

'Shouldn't you have thought of something like that earlier?'

Yoruichi shrugged. 'I was going to make a plan or something this week. No one had expected them to attack that quickly.'

The raven haired girl couldn't help but smile despite the situation. Yoruichi always said she had wanted to make a plan "just in a few days" when it already was too late. She walked over to the taller woman and sat down on the table next to the map.

'Have you seen any officers, Arrancar, wandering about? I haven't spotted any yet.'

'No, that's why I send Ōmeada to Kurotsuchi so that he could let the rest know they should prepare more attacks. At least, I take it the gate is sealed down?'

'Yeah,' Soi nodded. 'they closed it right behind me. Shunsui and Kuchiki are watching it.'

Yoruichi closed her eyes. 'I've seen Aizen and his two minions, though. They were walking around when I--'

'**So-So-SOIFON-TAICH****Ō!!!' **

'That might just be them.' Soi got off the table and made it towards the door. Long fingers wrapped around her wrist though, and pulled her back. 'Yo-yoruichi-sama... I-I don't... don't think--'

'Shhh. I just want you to listen.' She pulled Soi firmly against her. 'No matter what happens when we step outside, please remember that I love you. I always will. One of us might die, _both_ of us might die... But when we pull out swords against those three monsters, I don't want you to think about me. I don't want you to protect me if it will cost you your life. I want you to fight and kill them off. Promise?'

The woman in her arms gulped and nodded. 'Yeah... promise.'

'Good.' She dipped her head down and shared a last kiss with the only person she truly loved.

--- make ---

'**So-So-SOIFON-TAICH****Ō!!!' **

Hinamori shrank back towards the wall when three familiar silhouettes came her way. The one in the middle had his eyes trained on hers and it made her knees tremble and her heart beat so much faster yet freeze at the same time.

'My my, Momo-chan...' She ducked her head in when he spoke. 'Do we really frighten you that much? I have not changed and you didn't fear me last time we spoke, did you? What changed for you to get so scared?'

'You... you are a monster!'

Aizen just smiled. 'Momo-chan. We have been together for so many years. I trust you so why can't you trust me? Do you really believe that cold hearted captain who lives for no other reason than to spread death and coldness?'He pointed towards Soifon who just exited the building. 'I have only done what I think was right. I believe this truth, this path will lead to a better life for all of us. After all, you should keep your friends close... but your enemies closer.'

Hinamori shook her head furiously. 'No! No... taichō... taichō told me! You hurt a lot of people!'

--- of ---

'Soifon...'Yoruichi whispered to her partner. 'Shouldn't you step in? He is going to convince her again, or otherwise he'll kill her.'

Soi shook her head. 'No, back then... I chose to forgive you. It's her own choice to make. He hurt and betrayed her... it's not my call if she forgives him or not. There is nothing I can do except kill her when she joins him.'

Yoruichi put a hand on her shoulder. She didn't speak but her eyes filled with worry kept looking at the scenario in front of her.

--- it ---

'But my dear lieutenant... Have I ever hurt you? I never raised my sword at you, now did I? No, I only ever wanted the best for you. Because I can see that you have what it takes to be a part of this new world. I can tell you why I left and why the general made it seem as if I was a traitor. I have this plan he thinks is ridiculous and will only lead to death. I wanted to join the hollows and change them from the inside out!'

It remained silent for a while. Aizen waited for her answer with a smug smile on his face, as if he knew that she would pick him. Hinamori herself just had a blank look in her eyes. That is, until her hand found the hilt of Tobiume.

'Don't lie to me.' Her eyes grew dark and her voice low. 'Don't lie to me!'

Zanpakutō ready she charged at him. The smile on his face didn't weaver. He just sidestepped and knocked her at the side of her neck. Her body fell limp on the ground.

'Stupid girl.' As by magic all traces of kindness left his voice. 'After all... there's no one easier to deceive than someone who looks up to you. Don't you agree? Shihōin-dono?'

--- Live ---

Yoruichi snarled at him. 'Get out of my face before I tear your head off!' He laughed softly and made a bow. 'I'm sure you wish.'

She charged at him in anger but before she got there he was suddenly gone. She blinked and looked around. Gin and Tōsen hadn't moved but Soi had moved a few metres towards her. She cursed. Aizen had only been able to fool them for so long because he was a master of deceit. He was a master of manipulation and the mixing of powders and poisons that messed with your senses. She had most likely frozen just now.

She turned her head, and killer gaze, towards the two ex-captains. 'Which means I just have to vent my anger at you two, eh?'

Gin grinned at her. 'Please do. Haven't had any fun recently.'

She gave him a grin, almost more wicked than his. 'It'd be my pleasure.'

--- or ---

With careful consideration she decided she wouldn't need her zanpakutō against the blind man. Soi undid her sash and took of the captain's cloak. Although she officially wasn't allowed to wear it anymore, the uniform of the commander of the Secret Mobile Forces still suited her fighting style best. She figured Yamamoto wouldn't mind if it helped her to manage staying alive.

Just as Yoruichi and Gin clashed for the first time, she made her way over to Tōsen. He might be blind... but that didn't make him any less of a fighter. He didn't like to shed blood, but if it was to defend his believes he would blow up the world.

'Soifon-taichō.' He nodded and looked straight at her. Apparently he made use of some sound technique that allowed him to "see" through echo's. Which meant he might see her hits coming before they even arrived. She shrugged and decided to try. Suzumebachi could always come in later.

'Tōsen Kaname.'

Without a warning he charged at her. She ducked his kick and tried to sweep his legs from under him as he landed. The attempt failed. He threw a backhand punch at her, which she blocked, slamming his elbow as she did so.

He grunted and pulled back, then came forward kicking once more. One foot caught Soi in her ribs, a punch against her head followed directly afterwards. She snarled in pain and sweep-kicked him again, this time successfully taking him to the ground. He rolled out of the way of her descending kick and got to his feet again.

Soi had seen that coming; he took a fist to the face that send him backwards. He blocked her next two punches, though, and then pounded her bruised ribs again. Adrenaline kept the pain away. Soifon, turning to cushion the hit to her ribs, threw a left-handed blow that connected solidly with the side of neck.

His body, mimicking Hinamori only minutes earlier, fell limp to the ground. Soi looked down at him in confusion. He had been a captain. Although she was a master at hand-to-hand combat and he was blind, he should have been a better fight. It seemed too easy. She shrugged and turned towards Yoruichi and Gin.

Too early... a hand grabbed her ankle, almost pulling her down. She whipped her head back and saw a sly smile on his lips. Careless. She should have checked if he really was dead. His mouth opened. 'Suzu--'

'--mebachi! Jinteki Syakusetsu!' He never stood a chance as Soi planted Suzumebachi firmly in his throat. The second hit wasn't even needed anymore. The hand at her ankle fell away and she grimly wiped the blood from her zanpakutō. Still too easy.

--- Die ---

"_Taich__ō.__ Taich__ō__. Taich__ō__. TAICH__Ō__!"_

Ōmeada ran as fast as his legs could carry him back towards the Morgue. He had grudgingly listened to Shihōin and reported to the nearest other captain; Kurotsuchi Mayuri. He had wurmed himself through the freaks on the streets, outcasts that mostly had been used for sickening experiments by the freak captain himself.

When he arrived at the office... or the laboratory, Kurotsuchi had made him wait before finally giving him some of his "precious time". After some persuading he had reluctantly agreed to send out messages to the other captains to let them know to beware of possible attacks by the Arrancar.

While he had been waiting the girl, Nemu, had told his about the latest news they had gotten. De Gate of Justice was locked down and no one was to enter or leave the district. Well, except him that was. Also... the fifth division captain and lieutenant had joined the fighting forces in the district, right before the gate was locked.

After knowing that, he had given his message and got his fat ass over to where he should be; right next to his captain.

He arrived in time to see Tōsen fall and Gin forced into a wall. He let out a sigh of relief and knelt down at the limp body of the girl. 'Yo! Hinamori-san! Wake up! We need to fight.' She didn't move or make a sound.

'Jinteki Syakusetsu!'

He looked up in shock and managed to see the gruesome sight of Tōsen's pierced throat.

'Eh... Disgusting...'

'It is what he deserves for challenging Soifon-sama.'

Completely shocked by the sudden voice Ōmeada fell over, landing on his back. 'Hinamori-san? You're not dead?'

She snorted. 'Simply knocked out for a second. 's all.'

Little butterflies began flying around in his stomach. Who would have thought this little girl was so tough, and even more fantastic was that she appeared to think about his captain just as he did! And she was not that ugly either...

He grinned at her, stood up and offered her a hand to help her up. She gave him a look and stood up on her own. _"So independent." _Ōmeada gloated.

'So, Hinamori-san might you be interes--'

She didn't listen but had her gaze fixated on a point behind him. He turned and what he saw made him grit his teeth. '_Aizen_...'

--- Hate ---

'Violent as usual, aren't we... Soifon-san?'

'I do not think you have any right to judge me on that, now do you Aizen?'

He smiled. She death glared.

'I think that if looks could kill, you would be wanted as a serial killer. But fortunately for me... you can't. So please stop staring at me like that. We fifth division captains can't treat each other like this.'

Soi raised an eyebrow, trying to stretch as long as she could. She knew that fighting him would only lead to her death, at least if she tried on her own. Perhaps when Yoruichi was finished with Gin...

'Do not compare me to you. It's the first thing I taught _my_ squad. It appears they're all very well off not thinking about you. And they've been functioning better than they ever did under your lead.'

To this Aizen nodded with an air of regret. 'True. I have not exactly been a very good captain to my dearest subordinates. As a matter of fact, I need to thank you for training them so strictly these last few weeks.' He cracked a wicked grin. 'They will be very useful in my army.'

Fast as lighting she jumped backwards. Aizen slashed just sand. 'My my, I see you haven't lost that legendary speed. How about your fighting skills?' He raised Kyōka Suigetsu again and motioned her with his other hand to come forward.

Judging from the sounds behind her, Gin was giving Yoruichi a hard time. Soi felt her heartbeat double in speed. Her ribs hurt and she was sure a couple were broken. Every time she moved or breathed a piercing pain shot through her body. Even if she had been completely fit she still would have to be very careful in fighting him... but now she didn't stand a chance.

She raised her right arm, Suzumebachi still attached to her wrist. But she also had no chance. Not fighting would mean a certain death. Fighting him, even in this state, meant she could at least do some serious damage before she got killed. Yoruichi would just have to finish him off later.

Sand flew up as she jumped at him with a loud scream. He sidestepped her easily. When she landed she turned immediately and began a series of attacks. Although he blocked and dodged with seemingly ease and she didn't manage to land a hit on him, it gave her a strange satisfaction that he was only barely keeping up.

They both did a step back, studying each other. Her chest heaved and her breath came out in short rasps. At least she had made his smile drop off his face. Soi got ready to charge at him again when something behind his back made her heart skip a beat. Ōmeada and Hinamori... crawling towards them... with killer looks in their eyes. The idiots.

'Tired yet, captain? You seem as if you could use some help. But yet... there's no one here to give you that. Perhaps I will just leave you alone and go find a _real_ opponent. I'll send someone to finish you off later.' He motioned to turn and walk away... straight at the two idiot lieutenants who thought they could take him on. Soi sighed inwardly.

'No you don't! You choose to fight me and now you will finish it! Don't you dare be such a coward and walk away!' She charged at him again, in a heroic attempt to keep his attention of those two.

His hand dropped to his belt and next thing she knew a powder was thrown in her eyes and her body became heavy and dropped to the ground.

--- or ---

'You don't seem to realise that your attempts to hurt me are futile. You do not possess the skills needed to defeat me. So lay there, _Soifon-taichō_. Lay there and die.'

'_You_ die!'

In his little show of being the cool ubercaptain he had forgotten to pay attention to this surroundings. Hinamori had gladly taken advantage of this and her zanpakutō now pierced his stomach.

He turned with wide open eyes and repaid the favour by striking through her heart. She fell again... this time to never wake up again. With a bitter laugh he pulled the katakana out of himself and threw it to the ground. 'Pot, Kettle, very, very black. And very stupid.'

'I really liked her!'

The last thought Aizen Sōsuke had was _"Oh crap, not another one"._ Then Ōmeada swung Gegetsuburi, with the spiked disks already attached, at his head and crushed his skull.

The lieutenant frowned when he fell down with his head strangely deformed. When Aizen didn't move anymore he prodded the body with his foot. 'Ano... Aizen-san? You still alive?'

No reponse.

'Taichō, Taichō! I killed him, he's dead!'

Soifon just grunted, the words not really registering and the powder still clouded her mind.

He sighed and looked at the dead body of Hinamori. 'Oh well... she wasn't really the brightest among us. Or the tallest...'

--- Love ---

Unlike Soi and her companions... Yoruichi had serious trouble fighting Gin. The guy was sneaky but never tried his luck or never was arrogant. He didn't make mistakes for his every move was well calculated and her every move was seen through before she even knew what she was going to do herself.

Right now she was hiding in an empty house, thinking about what the hell she was going to do. She had seen Soi fall by Aizen's hand and she had seen that she hadn't risen again. Not even after Aizen had been taken down himself.

A crush at her right made her jump up and get in fighting stance. The person who had entered her hiding place wasn't who she had expected it to be. 'Soi...'

She took three steps forward and indulged her in a crushing hug. 'My-my ribs...'

Yoruichi let go and grinned sheepishly. 'I'm sorry... but I saw you fall! Aizen... Aizen...'

'He's dead. It seems that good for nothing lieutenant was actually good for something after all.' Soifon shrugged and grinned back.

'But I'm still alive... you're still alive. We'll finish off Gin and see how our guys have been doing. Okay?'

Yoruichi just nodded with a lump in her throat. 'I love you.' It came out soft and as if she were a 5 year old speaking to its mother.

Soi tilted her head to the side. She smiled. 'Yeah... I love you too.'

--- Yoruichi ---

'Brought a little help, eh?' Gin grinned at them. 'Couldn't face me on ya own?'

Yoruichi shrugged with a grin of her own. 'Perhaps. Or maybe I just need someone to nullify this sick aura you're sending out.'

'Ah, and missy kill-with-her-eyes is gonna do that?'

'Perhaps.'

Soi rolled her eyes. Fights were fights... not excuses to have long conversations about all sorts of crap. _"I'm stronger than you! No, I'm stronger than you! I hate you! I hate you more! Idiot! Fugly!"_ It were conversations she had no message to. She just thought them ridiculous.

But when Yoruichi moved forward, Soi followed without hesitation. Because fights were fights and this fight they fought together. This was their last fight. They decided that after this... no more battles should ruin people's lives. Especially not theirs.

They would confront the Shihōin Elders and tell them Yoruichi wouldn't get married. They would tell Yamamoto that Soi had no problem filling in the position until a new captain was found, but after that she wished to return to the second division. As a lieutenant if necessary. They would let the world know how they felt about each other... and they wouldn't give a damn what they thought of it.

So when Yoruichi attacked, Soi blocked and when Soi attacked, Yoruichi blocked. Because that was simply the way they worked. Together. They were the perfect match, for everything one lacked the other had more than enough of. Because that was simply who they were.

--- or ---

'Yoruichi-sama!'

With a speed even the goddess of flash couldn't rival, she took the hit meant for her lover stepping in between the blade and the target. All that was still left of the grin on Gin's face, now slipped off. Yoruichi took this as the signal to attack.

She slipped past Soi and without hesitation placed her blade straight through his throat. She felt his body go limp and saw it fall back. A huge grin appeared on her face.

'Soi! We did it!'

She got no reply and turned around. What she saw wiped the grin of her face. Soi... lying on the ground, with a sword planted deeply in her chest. Her eyes went big and panic entered them as she fell to her knees beside her love.

A smile curled around the edge of Soi's lips. Her eyes were open, but fixed on somewhere beyond her.

'Soi...' Her voice was barely anything more than a hoarse whisper. 'No...' A wave of exhaustion washed over her. She felt no triumph. No pleasure. Just emptiness. Soi had given her too much. She had given her everything.

With shaking hands she ran her fingers over Soi's face, then bent forward and kissed her lifeless mouth. Then Yoruichi curled herself around Soi and began to cry.

--- _Shaolin Fon_ ---

_Why? Why do people continue to believe in me? Why?! I-I killed her... simply by existing... I killed her! No... no, this shouldn't have happened! This Truth is not who I am. No! I am the love between these two pure souls, these two connected and loving souls! I am not Death! But if I'm not... then why... why didn't I allow their love to bloom? Why? _

_Am I wrong? _

_Is this me? This hate and anger. This heart breaking pain... Could it be... that I am mistaken, and that this is me?_

_Yes..._

_Yes... it is..._

_This is me._

_I am a Murderer._

_I am Death._

_...Death._

_WHY?! WHY?! TELL ME!!! I BEG YOU!_

_... tell me._


	14. Define the Truth

_**Define the Truth**_

I wonder. I wonder a lot. Why? How? When? To none of these questions have I got the answer. I simply have the question that continues to resound in my thoughts. Thoughts haunted not only with these questions... but also with images that together form the scene where I proved myself to be mistaken. To be wrong. ... to be a Lie.

It is an impossibility. After all, how can I... the so-called Truth, be a Lie? How can I ever be wrong? Is not all I say or do per definition right and the way things should be? Is that not the very definition of the Truth?

... these questions bother me. I always was the one to have, no...to BE the answer. Yet now I am nothing more than this pathetic excuse. "I never wanted to murder her. It simply is the way things go". It is not right. Nothing is right anymore.

Yesterday, at the funeral of the fallen, I heard someone speak the truth. A sound I hadn't heard for so very long. The person spoke of Heroism, Love, Loyalty. He spoke of these things in honour of the fallen. In honour of the dead. The murdered.

I realise it was my mistake. I realise that if I had done things differently, all of this would not have happened. But I am not able to turn back time. I do not know a trick that might allow me to make amendments. This is a mistake that cannot be turned back.

I stayed with her after the funeral. Perhaps I was worried, concerned. Maybe I felt guilty. Once again the answer escapes me. I do know, however, that I felt that I needed to be there. So I stayed with her while she tried to keep from breaking. I saw how her lips were pressed together and white. I saw the emptiness in her once so bright golden eyes. I saw how her defences slowly crumbled. All the while I knew it was my fault.

She kept up the façade that she was okay until she sat down under the tree that had witnessed so many of her... their memories. Many things had happened here. Many arguments, fights and conversations. But also peaceful silences filled with nothing but their breathing. Declarations of their love and friendship. So many things under this very tree.

When the first tears rolled down her face she still sat pressed with her back against the stem, knees pulled up and her forehead resting on them. I knew she was crying by the way her shoulders shocked. By the miserable aura she gave off. That obvious pain.

Her thoughts were just as obvious as her sadness. The muttering of words spoken years earlier.

_-Sweet Memories-_

The time they had met. The first time she had been taken on a tour. The first time Soi had beaten up a guy who harassed her. The first time Soi had saved her life. The first time she had saved Soi her life. Their endless nights of training and talking. Their times just sitting in the dark, watching the moon shine and the petals flow by.

A short laugh escaped her mouth, despite the tears blocking up her throat. Her legs stretched out and she faced the night sky. A shaky smile was on her face. They had shared so many good times. So many times she loved and would never forget. Times with her Little Bee. A person... she would never forget.

Then she closed her eyes and movies played behind her eyelids, invisible for the rest of the world to see. The only things remaining about _Her_ that were hers alone to see.

If I had eyes, I would have cried. Right there and then. Their love had still been in the making. A lot of insecurities that had to be polished away. Had they been given the time I am sure they would have succeeded. But I broke them off.

I plucked a flower that had not yet bloomed. I touched the wings of a butterfly while it was drying in the sun, having only just been transformed from a small caterpillar. I took the bag and stone... and drowned the kitten.

"_Wisely and slow, they stumble that run fast."_

I let my emotions run. I charged without a reason, without thinking it over. I stumbled. I fell. And my fall was broken by Life and Love, crushing them.

Whose truth is the Truth? Who defines the truth, and says what is right? Not me, that much I can say. Do I even exist? Or am I merely a changing fantasy, different for every living soul? Somewhere along the way I lost my identity. I contradicted myself and created happiness simply for the purpose to hurt.

What is the Truth? Can I be defined in one sentence? Or even in a million words? For happiness on one side can lead to hurt on the other. I should not... not be able to contradict myself. Do I even exist? Do I?!

... Even this answer is different for everyone. So before I, who can no longer be called the Truth, fade away... Tell me, what is your one truth?

_-Sweet Goodbyes-_

The laugh slowly fell off her face. With a shaky breath she opened her eyes. Her left hand tightened on the golden hoops, her right on the decorated knife.

"_Oh happy dagger. This is thy sheath; there rust, and let me die."_

Her eyes slowly drifted shut.

---

_AN: And so the story of a caring Ōmeada, a not-so-very-shy Soi, let's just call it general OOC-ness, ends. I hope you all enjoyed reading this, or at the very least don't think it's a total waste of time. I realise it contains quite a bit of ooc characters and things that simply don't make sense... But still, I think I did a good enough job for my very first fic. I've only just started learning so expect more of me to come!_

_A big thank you to everyone who reviewed! You got me by surprise by all being so positive, really ^^_

_And now I say Adieu, and till next time! -bows deeply-_


End file.
